I'm With You
by Dreamchaser2013
Summary: Summary: Sam and the other Winchesters suffer a tragic loss. Lana Lang Winchester dies in a plane crash. Chloe comes to town to help Sam get his life back together and to help out with the kids. What she didn't expect was to fall in love with him.
1. Chloe's Arrival

**Continued from Coming Clean**

**Story: I'm With You**

**Authors: Angel2008-2009 & Goldenwolf88**

**category: Chlammy Series**

**Part 4 of It's not over Series**

**Summary: Sam and the other Winchesters suffer a tragic loss. Lana Lang Winchester dies in a plane crash. Chloe comes to town to help Sam get his life back together and to help out with the kids. What she didn't expect was to fall in love with him.**

**Disclaimer: ** **I don't own any of the original Supernatural Characters. However, Goldenwolf88 does claim Lupine who isn't an original cast member. She is made up and so are the kids featured in the fic. Clark Kent, Lois Lane, and Chloe Sullivan are Dc Characters. I don't own them either. And they belong to the show called Smallville.**

Lupine got back to the house around the same time as Chloe and Sam pulled up. She had just been on a hunt, leaving Dean at home with the kids. Walking in through the back door, Lupine tried to sneak in and wash off the cuts on her arms before Dean saw and freaked out. She found a Wendigo upstate and had gone to get rid of it.

Chloe in the meantime while Sam drove the Impala, was working feverishly on a new article on her yellow apple computer and was about to submit it to Perry White her Editor in chief, Reading over the article and Picture she took of the killer vampire, Chloe hit send and the computer made a whirring sound. Closing it, she felt tired like she hadn't slept all night. Chloe didn't like her boss being Perry White. He often sent her on dangerous stories and Clark wounded up saving her. This time it was Sam. She was glad that Sam was there, but what if he hadn't been? Maybe she could consider working for another paper...Chloe then went to sleep in the car and was still asleep when Sam arrived home.

Dean hadn't heard Lupine come through the door. He was busy trying to get the twins to sleep and they wouldn't stop crying. "Shhhhhh its okay, Daddy's here, Daddy's here". he held the twins close to his chest. Tending to little twins was a lot harder than he thought.

"Lulu!" squealed both twins. It was apparently their nickname for their mother. Samantha peered up from her crib at Dean. She was very quiet compared to her cousins.

"Mom's home!" Delian yelled from downstairs where she had been playing with Jason and John. "So is Uncle Sam and Au... I mean, Chloe!" Delian mentally hit herself for almost calling Chloe aunt. She had a vision of Sam and Chloe's wedding. Lupine smiled. "Hey, baby," she said, giving Delian a hug right after she pulled her sleeves down. She also hugged John and Jason.

Chloe was still sound asleep as Sam pulled up all the way into the driveway. She slept peacefully, resting her head on her elbow against the window. Her normally short blond hair, was now getting long, down to her shoulders. During the past month or so, she didn't bother cutting her hair, she decided to let it get down to her shoulders. She didn't even wake up when Sam cut off the engine.

Samantha still glanced up at Dean and to her older cousin Delian and Aunt Lupine. She heard daddy's name mention and got excited. She smiled all happy. Samantha began to gurgle.

Sam picked up Chloe after running a hand through her hair. He loved it long. He quietly shut the door and then opened the front, taking Chloe upstairs and laying her on his bed. He made sure that she was sound asleep as he went to see Jason, John, Samantha and the other kids.

Chloe slept a good long three hours. She couldn't remember the last time she had a nap like that. Even in High School, she was always coming and going, and working on a new project of some sort. When she woke up, she was in Sam's bedroom surprised that she was even in there. Sam had a big king size water bed, a flat screen tv in the bedroom, and him and Lana's picture on the bedside table. Chloe felt guilt rise up in her for kissing Sam, and even agreeing to be his girlfriend. Mainly because he was Lana's husband when she was alive. Wouldn't Lana see this as betraying her, to? Chloe sighed, she couldn't let guilt eat her up. What she felt between her and Sam was much more than attraction, friendship and Lust. It was Love, and it wasn't wrong, or was it? Chloe's thoughts were interrupted as Sam stood in the doorway watching her and reading her thoughts. The sound of his voice made her jump.

"It's not wrong Chloe. Lana would want us to be happy", said Sam walking towards her

and taking her in his arms.

Chloe smiled at him Sam Winchester always made her feel better. "Alright, I'll take your

word for it and stop feeling guilty".

Sam kissed Chloe, taking her in his arms. The two made out for about half an hour and Sam agreed to tell everyone at dinner.

It felt so right when Sam kissed Chloe. There were mutual sparks flying everywhere. Chloe didn't want the make out session to end, but when it did, she was completely out of

breath, and so was Sam. "We should go downstairs, it's almost supper time. You know how Lupine doesn't like for food to grow cold", she teased. Sam nodded. Chloe felt tempted to kiss him again but if they made out again, it would be another hour when they were done. Chloe took his hand, and together they walked down the wide staircase.

Going down the stairs, Chloe accidentally tripped over one of the kids skates, and went hurtling forward, losing her balance.

Sam, Delian and Lupine all reacted at the same time, causing Chloe to fly up into the air and back into Sam's arms. Sam grinned, while Delian and Lupine went back into the dining room to set up for dinner.

Chloe felt her heart pound wildly. She looked into Sam's eyes "That's twice you saved me. Do you make a habit of saving people all the time?" she teased him. She noticed

Sam was grinning, she could tell he enjoyed saving her. She began to smile thinking she could get use to this.

"Yeah, actually, I do. However, Lupine and Delian helped me on that one."he said

"Sam, what are Lupine and the kids?" asked Chloe.

"Um... I'll let Lupine tell you that one. Just ask her at dinner." he said.

When Sam and Chloe walked into the kitchen, they were met with an unusual sight. The dining room table and two of the chairs were floating around in a circle in the air. "Delian, is that you?" asked Lupine; she didn't sound mad.

Delian folded her arms. "It's Ryan!" She looked at him, sitting in a high chair in between Rose and Samantha. Ryan giggled in response.

"Ryan, put them down now," Lupine said, not looking up from the stove, as if this was a normal occurrence. Ryan managed to look a little guilty and everything went back to its normal place. Lupine glanced at Dean, knowing he was still getting used to the idea that his wife and children were powerful witches.

Dean smirked at Lupine looking up from Sam's computer. He had been getting emails from Bobby about their next hunts,

he looked over at his son proudly. His son was taking after him already getting into trouble with his mother. He was

going to turn out just like him except that he had his mother's witch powers in which he had inherited. Dean was indeed

used to his children's powers by now, erasing his smirk he took upon the strict father role "Ryan, don't ever do that

again especially when we have guests like Chloe in the house". he scolded his son. Then When Lupine's back was turned,

Dean gave his son a thumbs up sign and whispered "Way to go!"

Chloe couldn't believe what she just saw. The table and chairs spinning in a circle in the air. What if someone had

been hurt?! And just what were Lupine and the kids? Chloe stared a bit in shock by the sight, but she didn't faint. In

Smallville she had witnessed weird things happen worse than this. "What's going on, and why were the table and chairs just up

in the air now?" she still held Sam's hand.

Lupine walked over to the table with plates for everyone. "Well, I'm a witch and my kids have all inherited my powers. Ryan's a little..." Lupine looked at her son, smirking," excited today. He and Rose can move things, but that's about it right now. And Delian can pretty much do anything I can do. I think I'm going to have to start her training early."

Chloe looked at them surprised "I've read about witches, Good and bad ones but I never thought they actually existed. " Chloe sat next to Sam still holding his hand underneath the table. "I'm not exactly what you call normal either", Chloe began hoping she could trust Lupine and the others with her secret "I'm a meteor freak. It all happened several years ago when we had the last meteor shower. I have the power to heal with my tears.

The only thing is, no matter how great my power is, there is always some sacrifice. Last few times I used it, I died. Clark said the last time, I was dead for eighteen hours. He was about to literally plan my funeral. I've been trying not to use my powers ever since, I'm just afraid next time I might not wake up. I've been looking online trying to find answers on how to get rid of it and just be normal". she said.

"Then how can I do that, learn how to control it?" Chloe asked. Maybe having the gift wasn't such a bad idea after all if she could get help controlling it. And find out more about what she was.


	2. Dean trys Baby Food

"Experiment. Talk to people with similar powers, or just people with abilities in general." said Lupine.

"Then, could Sam and you help me with the power?" asked Chloe maybe being gifted wouldn't be so bad after all.

"I'm sure Sam and I could." she said.

Delian looked up. "Me too!" she said, excited.

Lupine smiled. "Sure, baby."

"Great!" said Chloe sounding cheerful. They began to eat the food then Chloe stated "Sam has got something he would  
like to share with everyone, go ahead Sam". she said smiling at him.

"Chloe and I are... official now," he said.

Without warning both John and Jason's faces turned red with fury. "What about Lana?!" the demanded furiously. John, though not related to anyone, viewed Lana as his best friend and was terribly hurt by her death.

"I can't believe you'd do this to Mom!" Jason said, running from the table.

Sam stood up. "Jason!" he yelled.

"Let him go," said Lupine. "He needs some time. John sat glaring at Sam and Chloe.

Chloe had never felt more uncomfortable than she did right then. She had wanted Sam's kids to like her especially  
John and Jason they had both seemed so cute now Chloe could tell there was going to be trouble ahead. Chloe couldn't  
blame Delian if the little girl chose not to like her for the same reason. "You know, I think I need to go for some  
fresh air" Chloe grabbed her denim jacket with a red flower on it and walked outside the door into the fresh evening  
air. The sun was going down and it was a beautiful sunset. As she kept walking, Chloe heard the sound of a dog  
whimpering. Lieing in the road was a lab and it had been run over and was dieing. "Oh you poor thing", she murmured.  
The dog looked at her helplessly. Chloe couldn't let this dog die and yet she couldn't use her power either. What if  
she died again? How would Sam find her? Chloe sighed and placed a hand on the dog's stomach. A bright yellow light  
appeared and it was so intense. Chloe felt the breath go right out of her. She healed the dog until it got well and back  
on it's feet wagging it's tail happily. Chloe's world suddenly grew dark and the bright light dissapeared. The dog looked  
at Chloe a bit funny then walked over to her licking her face repeatedly. It began to whine then to howl. Chloe looked  
blue in the had died again.

"Chloe?" called Lupine, coming outside. She saw Chloe on the side of the road. "Damn," she muttered, running over to her. "It's not your time, Chloe." Lupine began chanting in ancient Latin and the color returned to Chloe's face. Slowly, she began to breathe again. Lupine picked Chloe up and brought her inside, setting her on the couch.

Sam was upstairs trying to get Jason to talk to him, and it wasn't exactly working. Everyone else could hear Jason yelling at Sam through his shut door.

When she felt better and was breathing was returning to normal, Chloe slowly sat up and knew instantly what had happened  
to her. When Lupine brought her some water to drink she sipped it and then looked at her "I can't believe that happened  
again, I was just helping out a dog". then Chloe heard the commotion upstairs, and knew Jason was still mad at her and  
Sam. Chloe had never met any kids that didn't like her like Sam's kids. And they had every right to be angry. They saw  
her as a threat to their family. "I think I need to get going, I think the kids right now see me as a potential threat".  
she said sighing as she sipped her water. She tried to stand but instantly felt a bit dizzy.

"You're not going anywhere," Lupine said, gently pushing Chloe back onto the couch. "You need to lay down for a while."

"You saved my life thanks". Chloe was surprised that Lupine wasn't mad at her for dating Sam to. But then again she  
sensed Lupine was starting to like her.

Dean tended to the kids then let Delian go into the living room with her mother and Chloe. Chloe looked at the little  
girl to see if she was mad at her to. She hoped the little girl didn't think she stole Lana's man too.

"Are you okay?" asked Delian, concerned for Chloe. She understood that it was only natural for Sam to move on and she was glad that it was with Chloe.

Chloe smiled at the little girl instantly liking her "I'll be just fine, Delian." she patted the spot next to her  
for her to sit and she covered herself up with a blanket. "I just need to rest awhile. Using your powers can be over  
whelming."

Delian climbed up onto the couch. "I know. That's why Mommy doesn't like me to use them too much, or without supervision." Lupine smiled.

"Chloe, don't worry too much about Jason and John. John's already coming around and Jason will too, given time."

Chloe nodded and talked with Lupine and Delian until Sam came back downstairs. He was very unsuccessful in getting  
Jason to come down and Chloe felt bad for him. But like Lupine said he would come around. She looked at Sam while  
resting on the couch "How did it go upstairs?" she asked.

"Not well," sighed Sam, sitting down and putting his arm around Chloe.

Rose, meanwhile, got bored with Dean, and all of a sudden was out of her crib and on the floor. She giggled, watching Dean's expression and then began to try and crawl into the living room.

Chloe leans in closer to him, "Well, Lupine says that it may just take some time for certain kids to adjust. I just had  
an interesting experience outside". Chloe filled him in on what happened. "Lupine brought me back. I think we need to start  
learning how to control my powers" she said sighing.

Dean looked down at his daughter surprised she was already trying to walk. He followed her to make sure she didn't injure  
herself. Chloe looked at Rose "Aw how cute, Rose is trying to walk!"

Rose squealed and sat down, signaling that she was tired. She raised her arms up to Dean. "Up?" she said.

Dean picked up his little girl since she was tired and laid her back in her crib. Kissing her on the cheek he made  
sure she was asleep, then he joined the others in the living room. "She's learning so fast. Who does she get that from?"

"Definitely not you," smirked Lupine.

One week later, Chloe Sullivan was back at work working long hard hours. She wasn't getting much sleep either trying to  
bring in interesting stories for Perry White her boss. Chloe was determined to prove to Perry White that she could bring  
in the best killer story to the Daily Planet newspaper. Lois came towards her desk smiling happily. "You won't believe  
what Perry wants me to do, Chloe!" she sat at her desk beside her cousin's excitedly.

Chloe looked up at her cousin suspiciously. What was her cousin so happy about besides dating Clark Kent? "What's that?  
did Clark suddenly manage to grow multiple arms so that he could carry all your shopping bags for you?" she said sarcastically  
trying to make a joke. She had no idea Sam Winchester had walked in the planet and was listening.

Lois rolled her eyes "Very funny cousin! Of course not! Anyhow, Perry just asked me to do a major story and he calls me  
his top reporter! I get to do a storyline on Bush our current president and I get to fly to Washington!" Lois gloated.

Chloe wanted to sink into her chair. She could have gotten a way better story than Lois, but noooooo she was stuck with  
the crappy restaurant owner that was opening up a new business in town called Ernie's Famous Hot Dogs. "That's great Lois,  
really, really, great", Chloe had no excitement tone in her voice at all and she had been tired running around all day  
still not pleasing Perry enough. What made Chloe mad the most was that her own cousin would be a famous reporter someday  
and that wouldn't be her. And Lois used to hate Journalism. Go figure. Chloe began to check her email noticing she had  
one from Lionel Luthor. She hesitated on opening it.

Sam walked to Chloe's desk and sat a vase of her favorite flowers on the desk. "how's it going?" he asked.

Chloe was surprised to see Sam at her workplace. He had came all this way to see her? "Sam hi!" she greeted him and  
thanked him for the flowers. She sighed "Perry has just given Lois a top story that I've always wanted to do, interviewing  
the President of the United States, and she's leaving sometime tonight to get to their while I've got a crappy interview  
with the owner of a Hot dog place". she rolled her eyes. Chloe that night wore a Hunter Green silk blouse and a black skirt  
and her hair hung loosely about her shoulders. She also wore green eyeshadow which was a lighter color than her blouse and  
looked great on her. It brought out her green eyes. "And to make things worse, Lois is now Perry's top reporter while  
I'm just the under graduate".

Sam's mouth turned into a thin line "That doesn't seem fair," he said.

Chloe sighed "I know it's not fair. Nothing has been exactly fair ever since I started working here. I'm thinking about  
working somewhere else but there's no other newspaper hiring at the moment".

"That's funny. I actually came here to talk to you about a job I heard about."

Chloe looked at Sam with full interest "Oh really? Tell me all about it? What paper is hiring and why would they  
want a little reporter like me?"

"The Winchester Tribune and they need someone open to the supernatural."

Chloe's eyes brightened at the mention of the newspaper. It was exactly the stuff she always wanted to write about  
and get the truth out "I'm interested. Who is in charge of the paper, and who is hiring?"

"Lupine is in charge. She figured that since we have so many kids running around, it would be a good idea for the kids to have one parent around at all times and her working the paper, out of the house, would allow that to happen. But, she can't do it all by herself and she wants someone with experience to help out."

Chloe grinned. She had for the past few months been wanting to quit the planet and now it was her chance of doing it  
"I'm very interested in working for the paper!"

Just then Lois came by to see her cousin "Well cousin, I'm off to go interview the president of the united states' she  
gloated.

Chloe glared at her cousin "I wouldn't gloat around if I were you Lois. You know, I was the first one that wanted to  
do this interview the president. But apparently Perry doesn't think I'm top reporter, though he thinks very highly of you!"

Lois looked over at her cousin "I should have known you'd be jealous Chloe", she said crossing her arms.

Chloe exchanged a look with Sam "This isn't about Jealousy Lois. This was the story I've always wanted to do. You knew it,  
and Perry knew it. But it's like you both didn't care! I'm stuck with this crappy interview about a Hot Dog place, while  
you get to go do my dream interview, mingle with the President. I asked for this months ago, even worked hard on it and  
put my own life at risk recently to work for it! And now all the work I've done is for nothing". Chloe said her voice  
and tone getting angry. Her tone was also getting louder.

Perry walked outside hearing the girl's shouting match "What's going on out here?" he looked at Chloe and Lois. And he saw  
Sam staring at him and glaring at him.

"Chloe's quitting," Sam said nonchalantly.

Chloe looked at Sam surprised that he suddenly spoke for her in front of her boss. He must have been reading her  
thoughts and knew she had been wanting to quit.

"No one quits on Perry White. Not if they want to be top reporter", he grumbled wondering why Sam was speaking for  
Chloe and what he was doing there for.

Chloe crossed her arms "Oh yeah? why not? Perry, I'm never going to be top reporter as long as you keep giving me  
crappy interviews. And you said Lois was your star reporter, not me. I've just been offered a better job".

Perry snorted "With who? Not many places are hiring that are newspapers".

Chloe glared at Perry "The Winchester Tribune. You might have heard of them, it's a small paper based on the  
's about time someone is finally noticing my work."

Perry glanced at Sam "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he had no idea Sam wanted to talk to him and tell him  
Chloe was leaving with him.

Lois in the meantime, had her mouth popped opened in surprise.

"Name's Sam." Sam turned to Chloe. "Are you leaving now?"

Chloe nodded "I just need to grab my work stuff, and go grab some things at mine and Lois's I'll be  
all immediately ignored Lionel's message on computer and got her things ready in a big box even her name  
plate. She turned to face Perry "Give someone else that crappy interview, because I'm quitting".

Perry just looked at her "Very well then Miss luck in finding another job".

Chloe rolled her eyes and walked out with Sam "Can you believe the nerve of him? He didn't even beg me to stay! Not that  
I wanted to, I didn't". Chloe walked over to her red beetle. "Meet you at my place?" she asked Sam.

"Sure," Sam said, getting into his own car.

Chloe drove to the Talon where her and Lois's apartment was not surprisingly, the place was crowded on Friday night.  
It was a popular teen hang out. Chloe waited til Sam got out of his car and he followed her up the stairs to the small  
apartment room. People laughed and talked downstairs, Martha Kent was on Duty making sure things ran smoothly. Chloe  
planned to say goodbye to Mrs. Kent since she was a close friend of the Kent's. And she wanted to introduce her to Sam  
and get a smoothie to go. Once upstairs Chloe gathered her stuff which wasn't much. Clothes, a radio & Cd player, some  
cds, her computer was in the car, in no time at all, everything was put into her car with Sam's help. Together, they went  
back inside Chloe held Sam's hand and approached Mrs Kent. "Martha?" she asked.

The redhead had just got through handing out a few orders. She took notice of Chloe and Sam and smiled brightly "Hi,  
Chloe! Hi Sam", greeted Martha. She knew that Sam used to be married to Lana Lang. "What's up with you, Chloe?" she asked.

Chloe handed her the apartment keys "I'm leaving Smallville, I've been offered a job at another newspaper and I'll be  
staying with some friends and my boyfriend Sam".

Martha looked at the two surprised. "Your dating Sam? Wow. That's some news. Congrats on your new job even though we  
would hate to see you leave. Have you told Clark yet?"

Chloe shook her head "No, but i had planned on stopping by the Farm to tell he's there. If I don't catch him,  
I'll keep in touch with him on the phone".

Mrs. Kent nodded and hugged Chloe "Come and visit us anytime Chloe and Sam". she even hugged Sam too warmly."You take  
care of Chloe, ok?" she asked looking at Sam."And bring her back to visit".

Sam smiled. "Of course." He helped Chloe with her stuff and then the two walked to Sam's car. "So you want to run by Clark's farm?"

Chloe smiled "Sure. Can't leave town without saying goodbye to my best friend".  
she let Sam open the car door and Chloe got in the driver's seat of the  
goodbye to Clark was going to be hard, but Chloe was up for  
a new change. And starting her new life with Sam. Chloe then scooted over  
so she could sit close to Sam and hold his other hand. She waited for him  
to reach for her hand first. "I wish Jason liked me", she said suddenly.  
Chloe thought about taking the kids to the zoo one day next week.

Sam put his hand on Chloe's. "Jason will come around".

Chloe smiled at him and she believed Jason would come 20  
minutes, they arrived at the Kent Farm. Chloe got out when Sam opened the  
the sound of it and looks, Clark was in the barn doing chores or  
possibly studying. He and Lois had been attending Met U recently to study  
journalism. She found Clark up in the loft, studying his school work her  
and Sam climbed the steps "Hey there big guy", said Chloe suddenly."Why  
aren't you off saving the world?"

Clark looked up hearing her voice and saw Chloe and Sam up in his loft.  
"Hey Chloe, I thought I heard someone pull up in the driveway. What brings  
you two here?"

Chloe sighed. She hated telling Clark the news. She felt Sam take her hand  
and squeeze it. "Clark, I'm leaving town".

Clark looked at her surprised "Why? You have a job here, and what would I  
do without my favorite sidekick?"

Chloe smiled blissfully. "I no longer have my job. I quit the Daily Planet",  
she then told him about what happened and Sam's offer to work for the Winchesters.  
"Ive got better things waiting for me. I can't stay here forever".

Clark looked disapointed. But he understood that Chloe needed to explore  
the world that her talent for reporting and writing was bigger than  
Smallvile. "I understand Chloe. I just wish you didn't have to leave. I  
always thought you'd be around".

Chloe hugged him "Clark, I still will be around in a another county of this  
state. It's not like I'm moving far away like to another state. You can  
come visit us anytime you want, and I can come visit Smallville every  
chance I get. Sam will take care of me, we are together". She watched Clark's  
eyes go wide in surprised and he looked at Sam "You two are dating?"

Sam nodded.

Meanwhile, Lupine had left Dean home with the kids while she was out on a hunt. In the woods near their home, a vampire lurked. Lupine found out that there was a small nest hiding in there. So, before they could get to the Winchester's homes, she decided to take them out.

Clark whistled. "I've clearly been way to busy to even notice things". Him and Chloe hugged "Keep in touch okay?If you  
guys need help with anything even with the supernatural, don't hesitate to call". Both Sam and Chloe nodded and said  
their goodbyes. Chloe wrote down Clark's email. She then followed Sam out to the car. As she got in the car, Chloe  
couldn't believe it. She was actually leaving Smallville for sat next to Sam and she snuggled against him  
as he drove, her arm linked through his. As Sam drove, Chloe fell asleep.

Dean in the meantime watched the kids in the were playing some kind of game he didn't quite understand.  
It was their fantasy world again in which they were fighting something. "What are you kids playing?" he asked. He took  
a sip of his beer and sat on a wooden picnic table briefly wondered how Lupine was handling her hunt.

"We're fighting vampires," Jason said. "Like you, dad and Aunt Lupine do."

Dean smiled again. He had a feeling the children when they grew up, would be Hunters like they are. He remembered when  
him and Sam were little like that, and pretended to be a Hunter just like their dad. It was a fun game and it kept them  
busy for hours and kept them from fighting. "Sounds cool. You know, your dad and I used to play the same game before we  
actually became hunters". Dean knew that Jason was a smart kid and would know what he's talking about.

Sam and Chloe arrived soon with three large pizzas. They figured everyone would be hungry and that it would be awhile before  
Lupine came back. Once everyone was situated at the table and eating, Chloe looked at the kids Delian, Jason, John and  
Samantha who was in her high chair. Chloe helped feed her. "So, I was thinking, The Zoo opens up this week, and We could  
all go, and have a picnic lunch there, and if your really good, I'll get each of you an ice cream. What do you kids say?"  
she asked smiling. Dean even had the twins with him and was feeding them.

"Sounds fun," said Delian and she kicked both Jason and John until they agreed.

A couple minutes later, everyone heard the front door open and then shut. "Must be Lupine," Sam said, though he wondered why she didn't say hello.

Chloe smiled at Sam and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know why Lupine didn't say hello either, guess a lot of things  
must have been on her mind. Chloe knew what that was like. She remembered working for the Daily Planet, and her mind  
being on something else. "She might have a lot on her mind, Sam". Chloe grabbed a few more slices apparently she was  
hungry and hadn't ate all day. Not even a decent breakfast since Perry made her arrive at 7 am was skinnier  
than usual and she looked a little runned down like she hadn't slept well. She hoped Sam didn't notice. The last thing  
she needed was for him to be worried.

Dean was feeding the twins and was surprised that they were hungry and didn't hesitate as he put the food in their  
mouths. Baby food couldn't be all that good, he thought. He still remembered baby food to this day and how awful it  
tasted. His mother had a time just getting him to eat it. Dean had some memories of his mother better than Sam did.  
"I don't see how babies can eat this stuff, it looks and tastes gross". Chloe laughed at his comment.

"Lupine can't say hello," said a voice from the door. Standing in the door to the kitchen was a tall man with black hair. "See, while she was busy killing my family, I decided to sneak off and return the favor."

"I don't think so," said Lupine from behind the man. "Outside, vamp." She pushed him all the way through the front door and then outside it, taking a machete to his head.

Chloe had been so scared of the vamp that had taken them all by surprise that she had accidently dropped her pizza. Then  
she snuggled deeper into Sam's chest felt a big out of place and helpless. The vampire could have very  
easily killed all of them, had it not been for Lupine's quick reactions as a huntress. She was just a reporter. A reporter  
who couldn't fight the things that went bump into the night. Chloe looked over at the kids, they seemed surprised that  
the vamp showed up, and continued eating once Lupine took care of things. Both John and Jason hardly said anything to  
Chloe that night. Chloe felt them glare at her whenever they thought Sam wasn't looking. Despite of everyone else  
wanting her to stay there, Chloe still felt very unwelcomed.

"Hey Dad..." Delian said, in attempt to break the silence. "I dare you to eat some of the twin's or Samantha's baby food."

They heard the door open again and Lupine yelled that she was going to take a shower and she'd be down in five minutes.

"Can you do it?" asked Delian to Dean.

Dean looked at his daughter. He couldn't believe she was daring him to eat something so gross. But yet, Dean Winchester  
never turned down a dare."Um Sure," he grunted. "It really can't taste that bad". He went over to Samantha's high chair and  
looked at her baby food. Banana Cinnamon, he read that can't be bad. Chloe smirked, and exchanged a look with Sam and  
she wanted to see grabbed a spoon and began to eat some of Samantha's baby food. Then he began to make a face  
and started gagging. Samantha grinned up at him.

Ryan and Rose and Delian all began giggling just as Lupine walked in. "What's going on?" she asked, looking at Dean.

Dean finished gagging the rest of the baby food into the trashcan then he looked at Lupine "Our Daughter dared me to  
eat some baby food and I did, it still tastes awful. How can the kids stand to eat it?" By this time, Jason and John  
joined in the laughter. Samantha kept grinning and then was giggling to. Chloe laughed along with Sam. It felt so good  
just to laugh.


	3. The Winchester Tribune Chloe joins

After a long night of hunting, Lupine felt horrible, but the look on Dean's face made it all okay. She burst out laughing.

"I think Sam should try some too," John said with a grin. "Just to be fair and all."

Chloe giggled even more at John's comment. Just to make John feel like his suggestion mattered, Chloe chimed in. "I agree  
with John. Sam should try some of it, if one brother has to eat baby food, the other one has to also". Chloe almost wished  
she didn't say that because Sam gave her a look that said, I'm going to get you after this. But Chloe just kept on  
grinning. "Come on Sam, you have eaten worser things from what I hear from Dean". she giggled more.

Sam suddenly got an evil grin. "Well then I think Chloe should have to try some too."

Chloe gave him a shocked look "What?! No Sam. I can't stand baby food. I wouldn't even eat it when I was younger!"  
To this day, Chloe still remembered the horrible taste. "You won't make me eat it, now will you?" she crossed her arms  
staring at him.

"It's only fair," grinned Sam.

Chloe looked at Sam and knew there was no way out of this one. If she refused, she would be known as chicken. And Chloe  
like Dean, could never turn down a dare. She looked at Sam "Fine, I will. But if I get sick, I'm going throw up on you".  
she made a face at Sam "Your turn to try it first". she handed Samantha's baby food to him.

Sam choked his down without gagging. "Ugh. that is horrible."

Lupine sat next to Delian giggling.

When it was Chloe's turn she grabbed the small jar out of Sam's hand and frowned at it. Give it to the boys and their  
stupid dares she thought to herself. Chloe got a nearby spoon and made a face as she grabbed a spoonful out. She brought  
it to her mouth and tasted it and swallowed it, she did feel like gagging, but managed to keep it down and she had a  
sour look on her face "That stuff still tastes awful, I can't believe you made me eat that!" Chloe smacked Sam playfully.  
She jumped up into his lap.

Sam laughed. Lupine shook her head. "You three are ridiculous."

Once the four of them stopped laughing, Chloe turned to face Lupine and Dean "Sam wants me to help with the Winchester  
Tribune. He even convinced me to quit the Planet, which I didn't think I even had the guts to do. He gave me an offer on their job  
and I accepted. When can I start?" Chloe wondered if she would be able to go hunting with them. It would be exciting and  
dangerous and she could get the inside scoop that way.

"Whenever," shrugged Lupine.

"You could do a story on the vampire nest that Lupine just took out," Sam suggested.

Chloe's reporter face lit up just then "That sounds cool just the type of stuff I love to write about". Chloe looked  
as happy as she would be if it was Christmas and there were lots of presents underneath the tree. "Where's the office?  
Care to give a grand tour?"

"We turned the basement into the office last week," Sam said.

Rose and Ryan began to fuss and Lupine went over to help Dean with them.

After supper was over, Chloe followed Sam to the basement alone since Lupine and Dean were occupied with the twins.  
Chloe saw how things were set up, and her face brightened "The office looks great." Chloe then faced Sam and asked "So, what  
do you want to do tonight?" she asked hugging wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I was thinking we could go on a horseback ride, since the woods are safe again," Sam said, kissing her.

Chloe kissed him back enjoying his felt so good to be in love again she thought. This time she hoped it was  
real and that it lasted. "Sounds good to me, can I ride on the horse with you, prince?" she asked looking at him.  
she didn't feel comfortable riding a Horse by herself in the woods at night, but if Sam was with her and holding her  
close to him, she was up for Horseback riding.

"Of course," replied Sam. He and Chloe walked out to the barn and Sam saddled up the horse.

Chloe watched him saddle up the horse. Sam seemed like he was a pro at horseback riding. She hoped at what she wore  
was appropriate for Horseback Riding. Chloe wore jeans and a red short sleeved silk blouse. Her blonde hair fell to  
her shoulders in waves. Chloe noticed that Sam was riding Lana's horse. Chloe was surprised he still kept her even  
with Lana gone and all. "I'm surprised you kept her horse. What's her name again?" she petted Lana's horse.


	4. What a way to get Burned

"Misty," Sam said, smiling. "Someone had to take care of her with Lana gone."

Chloe nodded she walked closer to Misty and began to pet her "Hey there Misty, it's Chloe. I'm going to ride you today, with  
Sam". The horse looked at her and began to lick her hand. Chloe giggled "Looks like she likes me".

Smiling Sam said, "Who wouldn't?" He lifted Chloe up onto the horse and then got on himself. The two road down to the meadow near the lake.

Your own two sons, thought Chloe miserably though she couldn't figure out exactly why they disliked her. Then it dawned  
on her, that they saw her as a threat to Sam and thought she was taking Lana's place. Chloe pushed her thoughts away.  
She wanted her and Sam to have a nice night out, and not to complain about how rude his sons were being. She smiled  
at him hiding her troubled thoughts "It's lovely out here tonight, and peaceful". she commented. Chloe thought maybe  
she should move out of the house and get a place of her own. She didn't want to feel like she was intruding in on Jason and  
John. Chloe saw a nice apartment up for rent in the paper near the Winchester home. Her and Sam would still see each other  
and she could still come by every morning to work on the paper and could still hang out with everyone. Then everyone  
could be happy that way. Chloe decided not to tell Sam about it tonight there was no need to make him worried about her  
even though he probably was already worrying. "You know, it's been awhile since I've been horseback riding. Last time  
I went, it was with Lana and Clark. And the riding didn't go so well. Something spooked the horse and I fell right off".

"Misty is steady. She doesn't spook easily." said Sam as they rode through the farm. He kept one hand around Chloe's waist,  
and the other keeping hold of Misty.

They rode for 30 minutes, before they reached a small lake just below Sam and Lana's place. Sam helped Chloe down and the  
two sat down and talked for several hours then decided to come back to the house. The riding did them good, Chloe thought.  
After telling Sam she was going to hit the jacuzzi, Chloe decided to go to the jacuzzi which was outside near the pool.  
It was bubbling and tempting. Chloe got extra towels and changed into her blue two piece bathing suit. Sam said later he  
would join her after he talked to Dean. Chloe got in and didn't notice Jason and John were outside hidden under some  
bushes watching her plotting a bad prank. The water felt fine at first. Chloe relaxed with a drink, and a book she had  
started reading. She loved a good mystery.

Meanwhile , Lupine and Dean sat inside, trying to decide what to do about the twins. They were developing rapidly and had already caught up in size and brains with Delian.

Dean sat in the living room with Lupine as they watched the kids play with Delian. "So Lupine, have we decided what we're  
going to do about the twins? I can't believe how fast they are growing!" Dean took a swig of beer.

Lupine shrugged. "I don't know why they're growing so fast..." What Lupine didn't know was that the twins had too much magic to fit into their small bodies so their growing had to accelerate to accommodate their magic. They were becoming more powerful by the minute. Already, Ryan was the tallest of Lupine and Dean's children, blonde hair topped a face similar to Dean's. Rose took after both parents in a balanced blend. Her dark hair fell to her waist and she was just as tall as Delian.

Meanwhile as Chloe was relaxing in the Jacuzzi, Jason and John plotted their most evil prank yet. "Let's turn up the heat  
on the jacuzzi". Jason snickered they only wanted to give Chloe a bit of sunburn. They didn't expect she'd get severe burns.  
The boys turned up the heat and watched from nearby in the bushes. Not long after Chloe frowned, the water was getting  
hot, way too hot. She began to let out a blood curling scream when she felt herself being burnt badly. Chloe dropped  
the book she was reading. It dropped in the water ruined.

"Chloe?" asked Lupine, coming outside. Sam was upstairs and Dean was with the other kids. She saw Chloe trying to get out of the hot tub and immediately went over and pulled her out. "What happened?"

Chloe stood there fuming but great full Lupine had pulled her out. She was burnt badly from head to toe. "I was in the jacuzzi  
relaxing. The water was fine at first, then it started to grow hotter by each passing second, until I was burning. Someone  
turned the heat up on it, and I intend to find out who!"

Jason and John were both stunned by what they did. Chloe was burnt badly! If their father found out which he would soon,  
they were both grounded. They both ran inside in another entrance trying not to be seen by Lupine or anyone else.


	5. John and Jason get into trouble

"Come inside, let's get you some aloe to take the sting out of the burn," Lupine led Chloe inside to the bathroom, calling both Sam and Dean down.

Chloe nodded and glanced back at her book. It was getting to the good part until this happened. Now she'd never find out the ending because the book was ruined. Chloe scowled she hated it when books got ruined or sounded good, and maybe icecream to. Anything to keep her cool. Her burning skin gave her so much pain. Chloe had a feeling she would be burnt for two whole weeks. And that wouldn't be fun. She stood in the livingroom as Lupine and her waited for the boys to come down.

Dean came down with Sam. The two were talking about their next hunting case since Bobby had just called them. Dean caught sight of Chloe burnt red all over and a pissed off look on her face about something. "What's going on Lupine? Chloe, what Happened to you?" he asked. When Sam saw Chloe, his eyes went wide and he went over to give her a hug.

"I was in the Jacuzzi and got burnt somehow. The water was fine one minute, the next hour it was sizzling hot. I droppedmy book in the pool and it got all wet. I think one of the kids had something to do with it", said Chloe.

A second later, the adults heard Delian yelling at Jason and John. "How could you? That's so mean!" she cried. Ryan and Rose said nothing but did go stand behind their sister.

Jason and John had been still in shock about what happened to Chloe. All they wanted to do was get her burnt a little and scared. They never imagined that she'd have severe burns. They knew they were in trouble now and couldn't escape their dad or the other adults. They shot Delian a look as Delian somehow knew who had burned Chloe. And Rose and Ryan were now acting weird to.

"Don't look at me like that," Delian said.

Lupine walked in. "What's going on?"

Jason looked from John to his Aunt named Lupine "Nothing, we were just telling Delian she needs to stop being nosy and putting her nose in where it don't belong". Jason glared at Delian who couldn't keep her mouth shut.

Delian snorted. "John told me what happened and if you hurt someone else in the house, it's everyone's problem. If you weren't such a brat, nothing would have happened, Jason."

Jason glared at her "It was only done as a harmless prank! We hadn't meant to hurt her that bad!" he said loudly just then his dad stepped out and then Dean and Chloe as well who was burnt from head to toe.

"What's going on out here?" asked Chloe.

Delian glared at Jason and folded her arms. She sat down next to the twins, not saying anything.

Sam stared hard at Jason. "Jason, did you do this to Chloe?"

Jason looked at his dad and knew he couldn't lie to him because his Dad was part God, and he knew when his son was lieing. "Yes, both me and John did it. But, we only did it as a prank because we didn't like the idea of Chloe taking mom's place here. We just wanted to scare her away, I didn't think she would get hurt this bad". he looked up into his Dad's eyes guilt written all over his face. "John helped me do it, it was both of our plan".

Chloe then sighed. She should have known Jason and John were the only ones to have done this. As hard as she tried to be good to them, be nice to them, it was never enough. Chloe wasn't trying replace Lana at looked like Jason and John were never going to accept her for being there. Chloe went back inside, not saying a word, just thinking.


	6. Lupine & Dean invite Chloe over

Sam frowned. "Jason, John, upstairs now." As Sam marched the boys upstairs, Lupine sighed looking at Dean.

"Maybe we should stay at our house tonight and invite Chloe to stay too."

Dean looked at Lupine back "Sounds like that be a better idea. Sam needs to tend to the boys tonight, and Chloe doesn't need to be in this mess".

Chloe sat on the couch looking into her lap top hoping to find an exact copy of the book she was reading, surprisingly, there was none. She sighed then closed her yellow lap top. She guessed that was one book she'd never see or read in ever again. When Chloe closed her laptop; surprisingly, she found Delian sitting beside her "Hey Delian", she said greeting the young girl.

"You should come stay at our house tonight," Delian said to Chloe.

"Delian, that's really sweet of you to offer, but I feel like I would be intruding and I don't want to be a burden to your  
parent's". Chloe began to wonder if maybe staying in a hotel would be a better wished that someday she could  
have a place of her own and that way she wouldn't have to live out of a suitcase and moving one place to the next.

"No, stay with us." Delian insisted.

"Come on, Chloe," said Lupine, coming inside. "We'll kick Dean out and have a girl's night."

Chloe looked up and tried to smile. She was glad that at least the others wanted her there, even if Sam's kids didn't.  
"Okay, I'll spend the night. I haven't had a girl's night since Lois's birthday party". Chloe began to pack her things  
just some clothes and her toiletries. "How do you think Sam is going to react to this?" Chloe waited for Sam to come  
back down.

"He needs to deal with the boys. I doubt he'll mind." Lupine said. When Dean came down the stairs she said, "You're staying with Sam tonight, ok?"

Dean looked at Lupine this could only mean one thing.... the girls were having a girls night out, and no boys were alowed.  
Dean pretended to be hurt, but he understood what Chloe was going through. "Sure thing, Sammy here may need someone to talk  
to have a great time".

Lupine kissed her husband good bye then headed out the door with Chloe, Delian, and Rose. Ryan chose to stay with his dad for the night.

Once they were over at Lupine's Chloe asked as they ate pizza "So, what do you do for girl's night?" asked Chloe.  
"We could go rent some movies, do our hair and nails and hang out in your pool Lupine".

"That sounds fun," said Delian and Rose at the same time.

And so that is what they did for hours at a time. They hung out in the pool first, then watched movies and did each  
other's hair and makeup. Chloe dug into some popcorn once her nails were dry it was the same popcorn that was at the movies.  
She looked at Lupine "What is your secret in making this popcorn? I love movie theater popcorn but I could never make  
this stuff at home!" they were currently watching I still know what you did last summer, a movie Chloe loved.

"I pop it on the stove; I don't buy the microwavable kind. Dean gets mad because he can't make it on the stove." Lupine replied. Rose and Delian giggled, remembering the last time that Dean had tried to even turn on the gas stove to make pasta.

Chloe playfully rolled her eyes and giggled at how Dean reacted to cooking "That's some men for you. You'll have to teach me how  
to make it sometime along with some of your favorite recipes. I love to cook for Sam".


	7. Chloe moves in with Lupine and Dean

"Oh, definitely."

"I can help!" said Delian proudly.

Lupine smiled. "I get the feeling that Delian is going to be really good at making potions." She looked at Rose, who pouted because it seemed she inherited Dean's proficiency with the stove.

Chloe snorted with laughter "Well, when she can come up with a potion to make kids into perfect little angels, let me  
know!" Chloe winked at the two of them and they know who she meant needed to act like angels. Then Chloe turned to Rose  
seeing her pout "You know, I can help you be a better cook, Rose". she told the young girl. Chloe held Samantha in her  
arms. She had promised Sam she'd watch her. Samantha kept herself busy by playing with the plastic rings Chloe bought her.

"I'm not good at it," Rose said.

Delian shrugged. "It's not your fault Dad told you it was okay to make things explode..."

"He said WHAT?" Lupine asked. Delian and Rose just giggled.

Chloe laughed along with them as well. Delian was a smart and funny little girl. And she knew her dad well. "Sounds  
like Dean gives bad advice to his offspring".

Samantha paused and looked at her cousin as if trying to remember what she had just said. "Explode......", Samantha  
repeated after her cousin. Samantha was slowly learning to talk. Her first word had been Dada, just a few days before. Sam  
had been thrilled Samantha was finally learning to talk and Chloe had been helping her.

"Now Samantha, let's don't act like your Uncle Dean here", Chloe said laughing.

Lupine smiled. "Samantha will probably just take tips from her cousins and blow up toliets and whatnot."

Chloe laughed again "I hope not. Could you just picture it now? Me and Sam getting notes from Samantha's teacher for  
blowing up toilets in Elementary School. That would make Dean proud and the cousins I'm sure." she shook her head.

Samantha looked at Lupine and Chloe and then said again "Explode!" she threw one ring up into the air as if demonstrating  
her point.

Rose and Delian giggled. "We have to teach her how to defend herself against her brother!" Delian said with a mischievous grin.

Chloe ate some more popcorn "You mean her mean evil two brothers. I just hope they don't gang up on her like they did me.  
I can't wait til I can give her some makeup tips!" Chloe said with a smile. That day she had Samantha in a cute pink  
dress with matching pink bows. She had Lana's hair and favored Sam in the face.

Lupine smiled. "Yeah. Samantha is lucky. She won't be lacking for female attention." She glanced at Rose and Delian who were playing with Samantha.

Chloe smiled in return "I feel bad that Samantha will grow up without a mother. But at least she won't entirely be  
alone. She'll have you, and her cousins to look after her". Chloe had no idea that in the near future, her and Sam  
would be married and she would be the kids stepmom.

"I'm sure she'll have you too," Lupine said.

"I hope so", said Chloe. She really wanted to live here with Sam and everyone else. "I want to be a big part of Samantha's  
life, even if my own best friend couldn't". Chloe said meaning Lana. Lana was the only best friend she ever had until  
she met Lupine which was most recently, and she didn't even know if they were friends or not but Lupine was friendly  
to her and seemed to like her. Chloe just hoped they would have a friendship bond as close as her and Lana once were.

"You will be," Delian piped up.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "You know something I don"t?" she asked Delian teasingly who seemed to know everything about her even only after knowing her a short time.

Delian said nothing, just smiled.

"Your a very Smart girl, just like your mother. I can tell you both are going to be alike, once your Rose is going to be like Dean. Wild and carefree". Chloe giggled "Not that wouldn't be a bad thing".

"We don't need another one like Dean," Lupine said, rolling her eyes. Rose looked at her mother and laughed.

"Ah come on. Dean's not all that bad. He's good to have around when things get tough and in emergencies to, in some  
ways he's like Sam". Chloe pointed out the good things about Dean.

Lupine smiled. "I know."

The night quickly turned into a gab fest. Meanwhile next door, Sam and Dean talked to and punished John and Jason.  
Sam told his boys that the right thing to do, was to make it all up to Chloe by apoligizing to her and handing her a  
new copy of the book that got destroyed. Sam would order it himself then have the boys give it to her as a gift.

"I'm thinking about getting my own apartment", Chloe said a little while later surprising all of the girls.

"Why?" asked Delian, munching on a cookie

.

Chloe sighed, she didn't want to tell them this, but felt it was for the best. And besides, she would still see all  
of them everyday when she came to visit. "With everything going on between Sam's sons and me, I just figured it would  
be best I get my own place. I Know it sounds weird, but I get the feeling the reason why John and Jason don't like me  
is because they see me as a threat, and they think I'm there to take Lana's place."

"It doesn't sound weird. It's logical." Lupine paused. "Why don't you stay with us, Chloe? Dean and I have plenty of room here."

As much as a free place to live sounded, Chloe didn't want to be a freeloader "That's very generous of you to offer. Are  
you sure I won't be a burden? Also, what do you think Sam will do once he knows I'm moving? It'll break his heart but I  
hope he realizes how much I love him".


	8. Chloe agrees with the others

"You will not be a burden and it won't be permanent. Just until things settle down with the boys." said Lupine.

Chloe nodded and finally gave in to the invitation to live with Dean and Lupine for awhile until things settled down.  
"Okay, I'll stay for thanks for being such a great friend and helping me out." Chloe got out some Aloe  
lotion for Lupine to rub onto her the burning was starting to bother her again. Chloe felt like her skin was on fire.  
She also wondered if Sam would call her tonight. She had brought her cell with her over at Lupine's house.

Sam called Chloe about an hour later. "I finally got the boys straightened out." He had a long talk with them about how important Chloe was to him. He also told them that no one could replace Lana and Chloe wasn't trying to. Chloe cared for both Jason and John and Sam made sure that they knew that.

Chloe was glad to hear his voice again over the phone. "That sounds good to hear Sam. Lupine has invited me to move in  
with her and Dean for awhile. I don't think it's a good idea for me to move in so soon into your house after everything  
you and your boys been through. I want to move in and all, but I don't want them to see me as a threat Sam. I won't be  
over at Lupine and Dean's forever just until things calm down and the boys learn to accept me. You can come and see me  
any time you want." Chloe stood on the backporch which had a close view of Sam's bedroom and he stood out on the balcony  
talking to her. Chloe hoped he understood.

"Yeah, that's understandable," Sam waved to Chloe from the balcony. "How is the burn?"

Chloe waved back and smiled "It still hurts but that's to expect from a severe burn. I'll be fine Lupine has been  
putting some Aloe on it every two hours."

"How about I put some aloe on it?" Sam grinned.

Chloe grinned back at him "Of course, I could always use a man's gentle soothing touch anytime". she flirted with  
her man "Go ahead and come over, just don't get caught by the sleepover girls". Chloe said meaning Lupine and the  
others who gave the rule no boys allowed.

Sam quickly sneaked over to the porch and kissed Chloe on the lips and then he rubbed some aloe on burns.

Chloe kissed him back she realized she missed him so much even though they had only been away from Sam for a few  
hours. "Oh, that feels good", she said feeling his hands all over her back.

Sam grinned. "Glad you like it."

The next day..........

Chloe was over at Sam's bright and early. Earlier that morning, she moved her things into Lupine and Dean's home.  
Now she was hard at work in Sam's basement office looking for any sign of any new cases that needed to be solved.  
Just when she was about to give up, Chloe found a case. She slowly read the article. She read about a nasty poltergeist  
ghost that was haunting some family's home and giving them such a hard time and wouldn't allow them to leave the house.  
Chloe was super excited. It was their first case together, and Chloe got to do some Ghost Hunting with Sam, Dean and  
Lupine. A bright smile lit up her face just as Sam came in the room to tell her breakfast was ready. Chloe printed out  
the article and directions to the house.

Sam and Chloe walked upstairs just in time to see Ryan giggling at the table and everyone else but Lupine floating up in the air. Lupine folded her arms. "Ryan."

Ryan pouted and everyone but Dean fell to the ground. Lupine looked up at Dean's face and couldn't help but laugh, he looked so uncomfortable in the air. She grinned when she saw Sam and Chloe. "I got Hannah to come babysit for today, but I don't think Ryan wants Dean to go with us."

Dean started to get irritated. "Ryan, if you don't put me down, your grounded for two weeks!" Dean hated being in the air  
and not being able to control things.

Chloe giggled at the site, and so did Sam. "Well, Dean could always look after the kids". she said in amusement.

"But I wanna go on the case!" yelled Dean.

Lupine rolled her eyes."he's a baby. What are you going to ground him from?"

Dean gave Ryan a look. "From going outside for a few days, no junk food, and he'll have to sleep in his crib with Rose and not us, for the next two nights!" he said in a stern voice.

Ryan pouted and so did Rose. "Daddy stay!" they both wailed.

Dean gave in he couldn't stand to see his kids cry. "Okay. I'll stay and the other's can go. But put me down!"  
he said.


	9. Sam, Lupine, and Chloe take a case

Ryan giggled and put Dean down. "Yaaay!" both he and Rose said as they attached themselves to Dean's legs, sitting on his feet.

Dean was surprised when his kids attached themselves to his legs like that. He never imagined in a million years that  
two small children would look up to him as their Hero. "Okay, let's go play outside or do something", he kissed Lupine  
on the cheek and went outside with the kids.

Chloe looked at the others and at Sam first. "We can take the Impala since Dean isn't driving it at this point. Sam  
you drive it. I Know where we should go to." As they rode in the car, Chloe told Sam where the house would be. "The  
Smith's live on Crescent Avenue". Chloe felt herself get more and more excited. This was her first story for the Winchester  
Tribune, and she wanted to make the most of it and make Sam and the others proud of her reporting Skills.

Lupine rode with Chloe and Sam, hoping that Dean was handling all the kids ok. "So we're looking for a poltergeist? Funny or malevolent kind?" She asked.

Chloe turned around to face her new friend. "He's not your average Casper the friendly Ghost if that's what you mean.  
This one is quiet mean and violent. From the reports of the family involved, When the Poltergeist gets angry, he throws  
things such as house hold items. Even Silverware. He's also been known to throw people down staircases. And these people  
have tried calling Psychics, and other Ghost-busting people you can imagine. But none of them will stay long enough to  
get rid of the Poltergeist. They say that its just too Powerful".

"All right, well, looks like a job for us, then." said Lupine.

Soon they arrived to the Smith house which was Yellow and Victorian. The house itself looked to be over 20 years old but  
it was still in good shape. "Just how are we going to get rid of a Poltergeist anyway? Have you guys dealt with them  
before?" asked Chloe. She watched Lupine and Sam pop open the trunk to get some guns and some rock salt. "I don't think  
guns can get rid of Ghosts, can they?" she asked looking uncertain. She looked at Sam and Lupine for answers. This was  
Chloe's first Hunt and she seemed confused.

"This is mainly just for protection from the ghost, that is if is just a ghost." Sam said. "A ghost and a poltergeist are two different things. If it is a ghost, we have to figure out who it was, and then salt and burn the body. If it's a poltergeist, Lupine will have to do some psychic hoodoo to get rid of it."

"Magic, Sam, magic," corrected Lupine. She seemed offended at the term "hoodoo".

Sam rolled his eyes. "Magic then."

Magic, Witch's, A Demon-God, what kind of family had Chloe gotten herself mixed up into? She shook her head out of her  
thoughts and nodded at Sam. She still couldn't figure out who she really was, and that was what worried her the most.  
Chloe hoped that she wasn't going to turn into something Evil. "Okay, so what do we tell these people when they open  
the door? They are going to ask us who we are. Do we say we're some Paranormal Team?" she asked. Normally if she didn't  
know what Sam and his family did, she would have been freaked out by all of the guns and weapons they carried. Now that  
Chloe knew what they did, it didn't seem that strange. Sam told her all about what they did and why they did it and it  
made Chloe admire him, his brother, and Lupine more as people who cared about others.

"Pest control," said Sam. "People generally don't take too well to Paranormal teams. Most of them are cracks anyway."

Lupine dug in the trunk and handed both Chloe and Sam a jumpsuit. "I'll take the basement. Chloe you go first floor and Sam you go second as soon as they leave the house." Sam nodded.

Chloe nodded as well and put on the black jumpsuit. It showed off her figure well but it felt a bit tight. She grabbed  
herself a gun loaded up with Rock Salt in case it turned out to be ghost. If it turned out to be a poltergeist, she  
would have to scream for Sam and Lupine. Chloe made sure the gun was loaded, and then proceeded to knock on the door  
she of course hid the gun in her suit.

A woman came to the door "May I help you?" she asked. Two small children a boy and girl was at both of her legs. Both  
of them looked at Chloe, Sam, and Lupine.

Chloe put on her best smile. "Hi. We're um the Pest Control. We've received your call about Problems with bugs in the  
house?"

The Woman looked at her "Oh yeah! I did call earlier for the Pest Control to come out here. Come on in. Me and the  
kids are just going for some Icecream. My husband is at work".

"Great. We shouldn't be long here", Chloe called out already heading to cover the first floor.

Lupine smiled at the woman. "We'll lock up the house on our way out." She closed the door behind the woman and the three of them set off to work.

Chloe set off in the livingroom first. Everything seemed normal there. That's when she heard commotion in the Kitchen.  
Raising her gun, Chloe went in. Stuff was being thrown everywhere and tables were being overturned. The Poltergeist  
kept laughing like it thought it was funny. "Sam, Lupine, in here!" then Chloe felt herself being lifted off the floor  
by the poltergeist. "Ahhhh put me down!" she dropped her gun. The Poltergeist laughed and picked up the gun and pointed  
it right at her. "Help!" she screamed. It began to lift her higher in the air.

Back at the Winchester household, Dean watched the kids play like Hunters outside the backyard. Watching his little  
girl with a pretend Knife pretending to kill a vampire made Dean Chuckle. Kids had the most amazing imagination he  
thought. When him and Sam were little, they didn't have a normal childhood like his kids did now. When him and Sam  
were their age, they were trained and turned into little soldiers. And they had to hunt for real with their Dad. It  
was a matter of Survival really. It was something they just couldn't pretend. What Dean wanted most for their kids was that  
he wanted them to have a Childhood and enjoy it, and not have to worry about hunting until later. Him and Sam would train  
them if it came to that necessary. But for now, he enjoyed just watching them play and be children.

When Sam, Chloe, and Lupine came back, Sam and Chloe immediately went to Sam's office to get the issue ready to be print.  
While Lupine went outside to check on Dean and the others. Dean gave the kids advice on how to kill vampires so they  
could use it on their pretend Hunt.

Lupine smiled. A few years ago, she never would have thought Dean would be a good parent . Now she couldn't picture him any other way.

Chloe and Sam both worked on the latest newspaper while the others were outside watching the kids. Chloe did most of the  
work. Editing,Proofreading, and typing up the entire Newsletter. Her Torch skills she used when she was in High School  
came in handy with working for the Winchester Tribune. The Title of her Article read: A NASTY POLTERGEIST FOUND IN A FAMILY'S  
by:Chloe Sullivan. Chloe's article briefly summarized up what she read on the Internet, and she even had things written down that  
she and the others found in the Smith home. Chloe briefly described what Lupine did to get rid of the Poltergeist, and how  
the Family was now living peacefully in their home with no more attacks thanks to them. Chloe reread the article satisfied  
with her work, and began printing the latest newsletter even with various articles on other Supernatural happenings, sent  
in by Sam and Lupine.

Once the article was done, Chloe showed the newsletter to Sam "How does it look?" she asked.


	10. An Unwanted Visitor

"Amazing," Sam said, kissing Chloe on the cheek. He checked his email today, surprised to see that over a hundred people had already subscribed to the paper.

Chloe blushed turning beet red in the face. Sam was always sweet to her and made her feel special. She wasn't used  
to all this flirting. She was used to watching her other friends get flirted with while she stood off to the side,  
seething in jealousy. Sam thought she was Amazing which meant a whole lot. He wasn't like the other boyfriends she ever  
had. He really did love her." Sam, your always so sweet to me. I really appreciate it". Chloe hugged him. "You make me  
feel special and that I matter".

"That's because you are and you do." Sam kissed her. Then he added "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean was that Lana was always the one that got constant attention and was noticed. She always had boyfriends.  
I was just the geek friend that followed her and Clark around and did Errands and favors for them. Lana always had  
boyfriends so devoted to her. Meanwhile the ones I got usually wounded up trying to kill me or being some kind of  
freakshow. At the Planet, Lois got more noticed than me. Point is, both her and Lois always got the man of their  
dreams in High School. I'm just shocked that your even in love with me, that people around here actually care about me  
and want to read my stuff is unbelievable". she said.

"That's because you're amazing," Sam said as though it explained everything.

Chloe was still kissing him with her in his arms as he carried her up the stairs to his room. "So what do you want  
to do big guy, relax in the hot tub, take a shower together, or have sex?" she grinned suggesting things they could  
do alone. she was glad her and Sam had some alone time together.

Sam grinned. "We could have sex in the shower... after we get out of the hot tub."

Chloe grinned back at him "I Like how you think, Winchester. Sounds like a plan to me". Chloe changed into her pink  
two piece bathing suit and met him outside near the hot tub. Sam wore blue boxer running shorts. His bare chest showed.  
Chloe stared liking the way his body looked. Sam was in shape and had a lot of muscles. Chloe got into the hot tub, this  
time it wasn't so hot. Once they were in, Chloe sat in his lap and gazed into his eyes.

Sam looked down at Chloe, glad to just be holding her. As he stroked her hair, he got a vision of the little girl they would have together. Looks like I'm going to get a big family, Sam thought to himself, smiling the whole time.

Chloe hugged him back smiling to all the while. Now this felt like home she thought being with someone you love and not having to worry about anything. "Sam, I'm glad we met".

Sam nodded. "You know, I think that where ever Lana is, she's happy too. I can feel it."

Chloe nodded knowing what Sam meant. "Yeah, I get the feeling she's happy to. When we were friends Lana always told me  
that she wanted to get to see her Parents again someday and tell them how much they mean to her. I guess right now,  
they are probably having endless picnics together. But she will be greatly missed down here. Lex made her life terrible  
though on earth".

Sam nodded in agreement, glad that he could talk to Chloe about Lana. She was so understanding.

Meanwhile, in her room at Lupine and Dean's house, Rose was afraid. There was a man in her room that didn't need to be there. He was tall with black hair and green eyes, that were somehow too green.

"Go away," Rose whispered.

He didn't, he only moved closer, staring at the little girl. "One day, soon, you'll want to come with me. You'll beg to come with me. You don't belong in this world."

Downstairs, Delian immediately stopped playing cards with Dean and ran upstairs. "Rose?" she said, coming into the room. She sensed that something was very, very wrong. Delian threw open Rose's door and the man disappeared. Rose sat trembling on the bed, close to tears. Delian walked over and sat with her, and Rose started sobbing.

Turns out the figure before her was only God. He led her through Heaven and she found her parents who both smiled  
and they both hugged her and Lana spent the day talking to her parents.

While Dean and Lupine played a card game, Dean noticed Delian got up quickly to go to Rose's room. "I wonder what that  
was all about?" he asked Lupine. When she shrugged her shoulders, he got up to follow Delian to see what's going on. He  
watched her sit on Rose's bed. Then he stepped in "What's going on here?" he asked.

Delian was still holding her sister. "There was a bad man here. He wants to take Rose..." Delian wondered why neither her mother nor Ryan sensed anything off.

Dean joined his two daughters on the bed and looked at Rose. He took her into his arms." Rose Honey, what did this man  
look like and did he say why he wanted you?" he asked her and looked into her eyes.

Rose was still crying, so in between sniffles she told Dean, "He was t-t-tall and had d-dark hair. Scary eyes.... he t-t-told me I didn't belong i-i-in this world."

Dean felt his muscles tense up. This sounded like a Demon him, Sam, and Lupine have dealt with. "Rose, don't believe anything  
this man tells you okay? What he says isn't true. Don't believe what Demons say, and never go with them unless its Ruby  
the blonde. You can trust her. You belong here with us always, understand that?" he said. He never wanted Rose to ever  
feel like she never belonged.

"But what if I don't?" Rose asked in a small voice.

Dean hugged her tight in his arms." You do belong here. Everyone here loves you more than anything in the ,and mommy,  
Delian,Ryan,Sam, and Chloe, Samantha, John, and Jason all love you. This is always your home. Your important to us. Understand?"

Rose nodded, but slowly. Something about the man bothered her. He scared her more than anything ever had before.

Dean looked at Rose. "What color eyes did he have sweetheart? And what did he look like?"

"Creepy green... tall... scary," Rose nestled into her father, clearly to scared to talk anymore. Delian watched her sister with concern.

Dean sighed and held Rose even closer to his chest. "Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise. If we have to, we'll hunt this thing down, and we'll keep watch over you 24/7. It comes near you, Daddy will shoot it". He looked at Delian wondering how on earth they were going to battle this thing. He had no clue.

Delian joined in on the hug and Rose seemed to calm down a bit. Lupine entered the room. "What's going on up here?"

Dean looked at her and explained everything Rose had seen and been through. "I think she's scared that he's going to come back and take her".

Lupine pulled Delian into her lap and then initiated a group hug, during which, Ryan appeared. He looked as if he'd been outside. He was muddy and had a cut across his cheek. Delian looked at her brother and then touched the cut, instantly healing it before either parent could see it.

Dean hugged his kids and Lupine worried more than ever about his family. He didn't want anything to happen to them, and this was something Him, Lupine, Sam and Chloe had to deal with. They had to find this Demon/Monster who was after Rose and kill it. He exchanged a look with Lupine and his mind simply said "You know what we have  
to do".

Meanwhile, Chloe and Sam were getting frisky upstairs. "You know, that hot tub made me so hot, I'm in the mood for a shower. Care to Join me?" Chloe put her finger down Sam's boxer shorts making him want her so bad. Chloe smiled a mischievous smile. "I bought this sexy lingerie the other day, and I can't wait to try it on".


	11. Sleepover at Sam's

Sam grinned and carried Chloe upstairs. He turned on the shower and stripped down, getting inside and then grinned, asking Chloe if she was going to join him.

Chloe smirked and she got ready to join Sam in the shower. She removed her bikini then joined him inside. "Never dare a Sullivan to do something, because she won't turn down a dare". Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sam kissed Chloe and shut the shower door.

Meanwhile, back downstairs, Dean paced the livingroom carpet as he watched the kids play outside. Rose seemed happier at the moment playing with her siblings. "What are we going to do Lupine? I can't let a Demon take another member of my family. Especially not our daughter. How can I protect her from the monster, when I'm not even sure if I can protect her?" his shoulders tensed up.

"Well, by yourself, you can't do anything. That's why you have me," Lupine smirked, trying to lighten Dean's mood. "We'll get him, Dean. Whatever the hell he is, we'll get him. No one messes with my family."

Dean looked at Lupine. "Your right. We will get the sucker no matter what it takes. And we will destroy him. History isn't going to repeat itself as long as we're around to defeat it. We should definitely tell Chloe and Sam about this. I wonder what they are doing?" he asked.

Lupine snorted. "I'll give you three guesses as to what they're doing."

Dean looked a bit disgusted at the thought of Sam having sex with another girl. "Nevermind, I don't even wanna think about it".

"Sad to give up your pleasure days?" asked Lupine, taking out shrimp and some other things to make gumbo.

"In A way", said Dean looking at her. "But I wouldn't change being a parent or husband for anything else". he began to hold her in his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Mmmhmm." Lupine kissed Dean, enjoying the smell of his cologne.

Dean kissed her back "You know, I wonder how you ever fell for me. When we first met, you didn't like me that much". he said smiling at the memory.

Lupine grinned. "I wonder too... you may have to remind me."

Dean kissed her more on the lips. "I think I apologized to you, and then asked you on a date after I tried to help you fight that Demon".

"Hm." Lupine leaned against the counter and kissed Dean, pulling him close.

Dean kissed her back "You know, I'd never thought in a million years I'd meet someone like you that would put up with me", he said in between kisses.

Lupine grinned, putting her hands in Dean's back pockets and pulling him toward her. "You just got lucky."

Dean grinned back at her turning on his Winchester charm "I sure did get lucky. Lucky indeed. And, I couldn't see myself with anyone else". he said to her." No one could hold a candle next to you".

Lupine flipped her hair. "I know. I'm pretty amazing."

Dean looked what was in her hand then back at her "Yes, you are. Your more than just amazing, your sexy too. We're having gumbo again? it's my favorite". Dean loved Lupine's cooking. Anything she fed him he ate.

"Yeah. You know, Sam and Chloe are going to watch the kids in a few minutes."

"Great. That will be more time we can spend together cooking then". Dean said smelling of her hair.

"I was thinking of something other than cooking..." Lupine grinned and went upstairs, leaving Dean to drop the kids off at Sam's.

Dean grinned at Lupine knowing what she meant. Then, he went to go find his kids."Delian, Rose, Ryan?! The three of you get to go spend the night with Chloe and Sam!" Dean gathered the three of his kids and they walked next door to Sam's. Sam and Chloe would have one heck of a night tending to six kids. Dean grinned to himself again and, he and Lupine would have a night of great sex.

Sam quickly threw on a shirt and some shorts and ran downstairs to meet Dean and the kids. They would really have to hire a babysitter soon so that the adults could have some alone time. Sam smiled as Delian, Ryan and Rose tumbled inside the house and went to play with the boys.

Chloe joined him downstairs to join the others too. She had put her shirt and shorts back on.  
"Oh boy, we have to baby-sit six kids. How are we going to keep them entertained, Sam?" she  
asked watching Dean bring them inside.

"Movie?" asked Sam and all the kids cheered, each saying they wanted to watch something different.

"Great. Movie night sounds like loads of fun. We'll just have to make lots of popcorn and  
go get some candy", said Chloe not knowing Sam already had all kinds of candy in the Pantry  
in his kitchen. Chloe put on her jacket and acted as if she was getting ready to go to  
the store.

"Hold up, we already have a candy cabinet in the kitchen." Said Sam.

"So Lana wasn't kidding when she told me you two practically had your own candy store.  
That's so neat. I'll go get it from there then". Chloe went to go get the kids some candy and she  
fixed her and Sam some popcorn. Then she returned with the candy and popcorn "It's Movie  
time", she announced to the kids.

The kids cheered and clambered onto the couch, arguing over who got what seat. Eventually they all settled down and Sam and Chloe ended up sitting on the floor.

The first movie they watched was Spiderman 3, which the kids loved. Ryan and Jason, and John  
especially liked him, and the girls thought he was cute. Chloe sat in Sam's lap" Sounds like they  
are enjoying the movie", she said and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

Sam hugged Chloe to him. "Mmhmm."

Chloe snuggled up against Sam and watched the movie with him and the kids. The movie had  
alot of action scenes with it and cool sound effects.

John "That was an awesome movie. What should we watch next?"

"Lord of the Rings!" shouted Delian and Rose. It was their favorite movie.

"Oh boy, two more hours of nonstop action and people fighting one another." muttered Chloe  
to Sam. The two exchanged a look, then Chloe said "Okay, Lord of the rings it is". she said.

Sam sighed. If this kids were this into action now, there would be no way that he and Dean could convince them not to become hunters. It was a dangerous profession and Sam wasn't sure that he wanted his kids to be put through that kind of heart ache.

Chloe looked at Sam. "Are they suppose to be watching this kind of things? When I was there  
age, I was only allowed to watch PG-13 movies. I didn't get into the R things until I was at least  
we shouldn't let them watch it". she whispered seeing that Sam had second thoughts  
about letting the kids watch the movie. Chloe began to feel lightly sick, but she tried to hide it  
because she didn't want Sam to worry more.

Sam flipped over the box to re-check the rating. "This is PG-13... this would have been R when I was kid!" Sam paused. "Did I really just say that? I feel so old..."

"You are old!" chorused the giggling kids.

Chloe giggled to at Sam's comment along with the kids. "Ah come on Sam, your not that old, your only in your what, late twenties? besides, you still look young to me, if that makes you feel any better. How bout you kids watch some Disney movies? It is okay to be a kid after all and enjoy those things." she hugged and briefly kissed Sam.

Immediately the boys and the girls started arguing over whether they wanted to watch Aladdin or Beauty and the Beast. "There's more of them than us, that isn't fair!" huffed Delian, tired of being outnumbered by John, Jason and Ryan.

Chloe and Sam sat and watched the kids argue over movies amused. Finally, Chloe decided to resolve the fight by picking out the movie herself. "Okay, I'm on Delian's team so I say we watch Beauty and the Beast, then, we can watch Aladdin. Then everyone can be satisfied". Chloe popped in the DVD satisfying Delian.

Delian and Rose grinned, pleased that they finally had another girl on their side. "Thank you, Chloe," they chorused.

"No problem", replied Chloe grinning. "I Know what it's like to always be outnumbered by boys". she saw Sam giving her a look like really? and she said "Really, I know what that is like don't even ask how".she said.

Later that night, Delian and the twins were back home with Dean and Lupine. Delian was walking to the kitchen when she heard Rose and Ryan talking quietly. "What's going on?" she asked, coming in.

"The man was back," Ryan said.

Rose looked frightened. "He keeps coming, even if it's just to watch me sleep. I don't like it, Del."

Delian bit her lip. "We have to let Mom, Dad, Uncle Sam and Chloe know. Maybe they can put a spell around the house so that he can't get in."

Rose nodded. "Ryan's sleeping in here tonight. Will you stay too?" Delian agreed and the three siblings fell asleep on Rose's bed, which is how Dean found them in morning.

When Dean found the three sleeping together, he thought it was a cute sight, but then he began to think something was going on, and that something wasn't right. Delian, Rose, and Ryan rarely slept together unless a big sleepover was going on. Leaving the kids alone, he went downstairs into the kitchen still in his blue boxer shorts, and his bare chest was showing. He saw Lupine cooking breakfast so he said "Morning", and went over to the refrigerator got a gallon of milk, and began to drink it straight from the gallon a habit Lupine didn't like.

Lupine raised her eyebrow and took the milk from Dean, putting it back in the fridge. She poked him in the chest saying, "If you don't use a glass, you don't get any."

Dean frowned and pouted "But, I always drink from the carton! Been doing it since I was a kid. And besides, my parent's weren't around most of the time to teach me otherwise". Dean looked hurt as he poured himself a glass.

"You cannot use your parents as an excuse for bad manners. Besides what if you were to get sick? Then the kids would get it." Lupine folded her arms and pouted, knowing that Dean would give in if she did so.

Dean began to smirk a bit. "Then, I guess we could all get sick together. I'm Kidding, really", he saw Lupine's not amused look. "Really, I am just kidding. I'll drink from a glass from now on, I promise". he said winking at her.

Lupine rolled her eyes, muttering something along the lines of, "I knew I shouldn't have married him," and turned away so that Dean couldn't see she was only joking.


	12. Mystery Man is back, Chloe collapses

Dean sighed to himself. He really was only kidding! Why did women have to take everything so serious? Especially Lupine? Didn't she like to joke and kid around to? "Ya know, you women just don't make sense sometimes, I'm going to the bar and get a beer after I visit Bobby". Dean grabbed his coat figuring if Lupine was going to be mad and have a bad day, Dean didn't want to be her target.

Lupine grabbed Dean by the waist band of his boxers and pulled him back over to her. "I was teasing. Learn to take a joke." She kissed him.

Dean kissed Lupine back, turned on by the way she had grabbed him and pulled him closer to her "I was joking, about getting everyone sick part", he grinned at her "You know me, always the one with the warped sense of humor." he kisses her back, why go for a beer, when he had something like Lupine that was so much better at home?

Lupine grinned. "I know that, you idiot."

Dean grinned back "So uh, what did you have in mind other than cooking?" he asked.

"Well, the kids won't be up for another couple of hours..." Lupine trailed off, leaving Dean to imagine things.

Dean put on a mischievous grin. When the kids were gone, him and Lupine had some steamy sex. Grabbing her, he took them to their room upstairs and closed the door. "Time to give Daddy what he really wants". he said playfully to Lupine.

Lupine rolled her eyes. "Come here," she pushed him down on the bed and got on top of him, kissing his chest and slowly working up to his mouth.

Both him and Lupine had the most amazing sex. She was even better than anyone else he ever slept with and she kept him coming back for more. Lupine knew how to drive him crazy Dean thought. They both laid on the bed an hour later, sweaty, but satisfied. "That was awesome". said Dean as if he had just rode a roller coaster for the first time.

Lupine just laughed, glad she could still turn him on after all this time.

Lupine could do more than just turn him on, Dean thought. He smiled at her. He was glad that he found someone who could put up with him, and still be in love with him to after all this time. "So, What should we do the rest of the night?" he asked. he twirled some of her hair in his finger and looked at her.

Lupine shrugged. "Kids will be up soon. We'd better head down stairs." She kissed him and began getting dressed.

Dean got on his clothes. "Right, we have that gumbo we need to fix". Dean joined Lupine downstairs. "Ya know, your still sexy as the first time I saw you".

Lupine rolled her eyes. "Yeah, three kids later, I'm so sure." Surprisingly, she did look basically the same, she'd just filled out a bit more. Lupine, however, couldn't see that. She was sure that things had taken a toll and her looks had gone downhill.

Dean hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Hey don't be so hard on yourself. Your still beautiful, you've changed some, but it's not a bad change. You look sexy for someone who's had three kids". Dean complimented her as he let the kids in.

Lupine gave him a small smile and laughed as the kids all ran into the kitchen. "The bad man was back," Ryan announced.

Dean sighed and groaned a little when Ryan said that. Couldn't they have a decent normal family night without having to worry about any Demons? "Great. Just what we need to worry about, more Demons. Lupine, I think we should invite Sam and Chloe over and tell them about this problem."

Lupine nodded and handed Dean the phone while she went upstairs to talk to Rose about the man that seemed to be stalking her.

Dean grabbed the phone from Lupine and called Sam and Chloe. Chloe answered of course since she took calls for the Winchester Tribune."Oh Hi Dean, what's up?" when Dean told her the problem, Chloe stood at the top of the stairs and yelled "SAM! DEAN IS ON THE PHONE AND WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

Sam raced downstairs, saying, "We live next door! Why doesn't he just walk over? He's gotten so lazy in his OLD AGE!" He said the last part loud enough to where Dean would have to hear.

Chloe laughed at Sam and nodded as he said this. Dean heard Sam on the phone and said "I heard what he said. When I come over, he's dead meat!" Dean said loud enough for Sam to hear on the phone. Chloe grinned. She loved to hear the guys argue .

Sam rolled his eyes and grinned at Chloe as he took the phone. "You know, I'm much taller than you. I could take you."

Dean raised his eyebrow as he walked across Sam's yard and to his door while talking on the cell phone. "Oh really? You can test that out now that I'm here. I'm at the door man". Dean opened it up, and walked into the house.

Chloe grinned back at Sam and told the two "If you guys are going to fight, take it outside, you don't want the kids to see this". she said teasingly.

Chloe suddenly didn't feel very well, and excused herself to the bathroom to go throw up. Her head was pounding like crazy. It was hard to fake feeling well when you weren' and Dean sat on the couch, Dean filling Sam in on the man bothering Rose until Chloe came back, looking pale. "Chloe? Are you all right?" asked Sam.

"My stomach is just upset, I think I'm coming down with a virus", she said and got on the couch to sit beside Sam and listen in on the Demon problem." What's going on?" she asked. Her face looked even paler up kept an eye on Chloe as he said, "There's apparently some man bothering Rose. He keeps telling her that she doesn't belong in this world and one day she'll have to come with him. Weird thing though, he doesn't leave behind any usual demon traces. No electric failures, no sulfur, nothing.."

Chloe listened, trying to ignore the urge to go throw up again in the bathroom in the hallway.  
"That's weird. Never heard of a Demon like that, but I could look up on my laptop and find out  
information for you guys. What does he look like and what are his powers?" she retrieved her  
laptop and turned it on.

Sam looked at Dean. "Do we need to get one of the kids over to tell us?"

Dean thought about it for a moment "Yeah. That would be an excellent idea Sam. I'll call Lupine and have her bring  
Rose over or even Delian". Dean called Lupine.

A few minutes later, Lupine came over with the three kids, but sent the twins upstairs to play with Sam's boys. Delian sat down in the living room with the adults.

Dean began to pace the living room floor "So, Delian, did Rose describe this mysterious man to  
you that visited her? Chloe wants to dig up as much info on this guy so we can catch him".

"He's tall with black hair. His eyes were green, but a weird green. They were, too bright, or something. He looked really strong..." Delian trailed off. "I don't think he's a demon though. I think he's something else."

Chloe typed in her info on her laptop computer and within seconds found what they were looking for. She scrolled down the Screen and read what she found. On the Monitor showed a strange creature which often came in Human Form. It had Horns and looked red and ugly. "I think what you guys are looking for is a DevilMan. Which means it's got half Devil Powers and half Demon. The DevilMan can come in Human forms such as Male or Female and has green eyes. They are extremely powerful and can only be destroyed by Fire". she told them all.

Sam nodded. "Sounds doable... what are its specific powers?"

Delian peered of Chloe's shoulder, looking at the image. 'That doesn't seem right...' she thought.

Chloe scrolled down and read from the paragraph. "They can teleport, and take people's souls straight from their bodies for later evil use. And they still other people's hearts to as well and put it into their own. They mostly go after children about Rose's age and kidnap them to make them work for them". She scrolled down some more "They can also read and control other kids minds and make them do things they normally don't do like kill people."

"All right, how are we going to get him here?" asked Sam.

"Well, there's simply only one way to do that. Use one of the kids as bait to lure them here, then kill them." said Chloe knowing Dean and Lupine wouldn't like that idea, but would go with it.

Dean stood up "Heck no Sam! We're not using one of my kids as bait! what if they take them?"

"I have to agree," Sam said. "It's dangerous."

"He's here!" shrieked Delian, disappearing on the spot to the backyard where the twins and Sam's kids were. Lupine followed, leaving everyone else inside to run out.

Once Sam, Chloe and Dean got outside, they found Lupine holding Rose in her arms, standing in front of the other children protectively. "You will not get my daughter," she said.

The man simply smiled. "She will come to me eventually." Before he could disappear, Lupine muttered a spell under her breath and sent a stream of fire at him. To everyone's surprise, he simply absorbed it and laughed. "I'm much more than what you think I am. Good try though." He vanished on the spot, leaving Lupine to comfort a sobbing Rose.

Chloe was shocked at what she saw, and to think she used to think Smallville was the only place to see strange stuff. "OH no, now what are we going to do?" she asked Sam

Dean went over to his daughter Rose and over to Lupine. He hugged his little girl protectively, and looked at the others. "How the heck are we gonna defeat that?" he asked.

"We need to figure out what he really is first," muttered Sam. It was really unusual for Chloe to be wrong about what certain creatures were.

"I think he's some sort of Demon Mythical creature. One that you don't hear about quiet often and he's much more powerful than the usual demons you and Dean battle on a regular basis." Chloe suddenly didn't feel so good. She kept feeling her dinner coming up. Maybe having Hamburger for lunch wasn't such a great idea. "Excuse, me I'm not feeling so hot, I think I've got to...." she trailed off. Chloe stood up and immediately felt dizzy headed she began to pass out before their eyes.


	13. Sam and Chloe's good news, Ruby visits

"Whoa!" Sam caught Chloe in his arms and brought her to the couch. He quickly got a cold washcloth to put on her forehead and kneeled over her until she woke up again.  
About 15 minutes later, Chloe woke up again with a groan. She now had a headache, some chills, and felt like throwing up again. When she woke up Sam was kneeling over her "Sam? What just happened?" she tried sitting up again but a wave of dizziness washed over her.

"I think you're sick. I'm going to take you to the ER, ok?"

Chloe began to protest. "Sam, you don't really have to. I'm sure its nothing more than a bug, and if I just get some rest, I should be fine within a day or too". Chloe sort of knew she couldn't make Sam believe that she was just fine. He knew about things that she didn't. And Chloe at that moment had no idea that she was even pregnant.

"Well, let's just make an appointment, otherwise I'll be up worried all night," Sam pouted, knowing Chloe would give in.

Sam agreed and the two went off to the ER in Sam's car. Meanwhile, Lupine and Dean looked up information to see how they could protect Rose

Sam sat Chloe down in the waiting area and went to sign her in. After a couple hours, Chloe was finally admitted. Sam went back to the room with her and waited while the doctor ran some tests after hearing Chloe's symptoms. It turned out, Chloe was pregnant.

Sam was shocked for about five minutes. When the doctor left, he noticed that Chloe didn't exactly looked thrilled. "Are you not happy?" Sam asked.

Chloe at first didn't know what to say. She wanted kids in the future when she was more prepared financial wise. She hadn't expected a kid so soon. What were they going to do? she thought. "I'm not sure how I should be Sam. I wanted kids in the future when I was prepared for them and had plenty of money in the bank. I hadn't expected kids so soon and me not even being married. I guess you could say I'm kind of shocked right now, scared, and nervous. I don't know what I'm going to do now. I'm not even married! Plus, you and Dean and Lupine hunt all the time. The way I wanted it was me being married, then bringing the kid in with a married mom and dad". Chloe said all in one breath. She hoped that her and the kid wouldn't be a burden on Sam. She looked at him hoping he wasn't mad at her. She was just scared, shocked, and nervous. After all, she was young and hadn't had that much experience being around small kids. What if she screwed things up?

Sam just smiled. "Chloe, I was, um going to save this for tonight, but... " Sam pulled a ring box out of his pocket. "I've been trying to think of the perfect time to ask you, and I guess I should have asked sooner, but Chloe, will you marry me? I don't have to hunt anymore."

Chloe looked at the ring, Shocked. She wasn't expecting Sam proposing at all. He had been planning this? Since when? Before he knew she was pregnant or after? Chloe found her voice then her shocked look changed into a happy look. "Sam, I would love to marry you. But, are you doing this because I am pregnant and feel that its only right to propose to me? Propose because you love me and that it's what you want to do not because you have to, and, if your done Hunting, what are you going to do then? You'll have to find work elsewhere...." Chloe rambled on all in one breath as she stared at the engagement ring before her. It was pretty and a big heart shaped pink ice rock on a white gold band, Sam must have spent a fortune on it. When it came to stones, Chloe liked the pink ice ones the best. Chloe noticed Sam getting down on his knees again wanting to ask her to marry him again with his puppy dog eyes. She didn't know it, but Sam thought her rambling on and on was cute. Chloe could talk a mile a minute. Before she could finish her sentence, Sam began to talk before her.

Sam laughed. "I just told you, I'd been planning on proposing for a while. I've got my law degree so I can do that. If you want me to stop hunting just say the word."

Chloe grinned at Sam. She didn't have to worry about Sam's safety anymore with the hunting business. Dean and Lupine could still do it, and she could run The Winchester's Journal for some money and still do the articles."Yes, Sam I will marry you. And stop hunting, I do want our babie's father around long enough to see him or her grow up!" she grinned saying this.

Sam grinned and hugged Chloe, kissing her. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this happy.

Chloe kissed him back also happy. She never thought she'd be this happy again. She watched him put the ring on her finger and looked at him "Are you sure your happy about all this happening so soon?"

"I'm just happy you said yes," laughed Sam. "I can't wait to tell Dean and Lupine."

Chloe smiled and nodded "I Know what you mean. I can't believe it, we're becoming parents". she hugged Sam tighter "And, we're getting married".

Sam grinned. Things couldn't get any better.

Chloe grinned at him back "Let's go tell them right now. I'm sure Lupine and Dean have done found answers about that Demon now".

Meanwhile, Dean and Lupine had not found any answers out about the demon. It seemed that no one had heard of something like him before. Lupine lay with her head down on the table, which was covered in books and papers and her laptop. "Dean? What if this is something completely new? Something that no one's ever dealt with before?"

Dean looked at her "Then we go to a much higher source. Go to people who have maybe dealt with this before. We could go to Scully, who's helping me finding Dad, or, we could go and find Buffy and Friends to help solve this".

Lupine sighed. "Maybe Buffy could help..."

Dean nodded "We should definitely contact her and Willow. Maybe they know who this guy is and has fought him before. Or if he is something new to fight, they can tell us how to fight him.  
By then, Sam and Chloe both arrived home they walked in "Did you guys find anything? Sorry I wasn't any help". said Chloe.

"Hey, you at least had an idea as to what it could be, which is more than Dean and I have come up with," Lupine said. "What did the doctor say?"

Chloe and Sam both started to smile and sat down on the couch "Well, he did say nothing serious was wrong with me, I'm not sick. But he did ran some tests and turns out I'm pregnant!"

"Wow! Congratulations!" exclaimed Lupine, getting up and hugging Chloe. She was glad that something good had come up, even in their given situation. "That's so great!"

Chloe hugged her friend back glad that Lupine was thrilled with the news. "Yeah, and that's not all of the news either. Sam proposed, and we're getting married!" Chloe showed them the engagement ring.  
Dean grinned at Sam then at Chloe. He knew eventually Sam would find him someone else. And he was glad it was Chloe.

Sam smiled, really happy. He only hoped the boys would take it well.

Chloe smiled to and worried about to what Sam's sons would think. It was time they started to get used to having her around."Wanna call your kids in, Sam?" she asked.

Sam called in the Jason and John while Rose and Ryan tagged along behind them and Delian came in carrying Samantha. "If it's another boy someone else is going to have to have a girl so it can be even again," Delian muttered, once again displaying her talent in already knowing what people were going to say.

Chloe stood with Sam as the kids entered the livingroom completely taking over the other couch. They each found a position and sat near Lupine and Dean. "Sam and I have some great news. I went to the Doctor today because I kept feeling sick. Turns out I'm pregnant and there's going to be another addition to the family, we don't know what the sex is yet", Chloe's eyes met Delian's at that moment. "And, Sam proposed. He had been planning that for a long time now". Chloe showed off the engagement ring, happy.

Lupine and Dean's kids all seemed happy, but they glanced over at Jason and John to see how they were taking the news.

Both Jason and John were shocked to hear the baby and proposal news. They didn't like the idea of Chloe and Sam dating to begin with so why should they deal with this? But if they pulled more stunts like they did before, Their Dad might send them to camp over the summer and they didn't want that. Besides, they had to be nice to Chloe. And give her a chance. "Great!" they both said trying to be happy for their dad.

"That's my boys," Sam said, hugging them. He then took Samantha from Delian and lifted her up high. "Did you miss me?" he asked, making a face and causing her to giggle.

Samantha giggled at her father picking her up high. She loved him so much! And, she liked Chloe to. "Dada!" she said. lately She had been calling him "Dada and Chloe "Oe".

It was cute hearing her learning how to talk even though she was a small tot. It looked like she had inherited Sam's smart and clever side. Chloe walked over to them and looked at Samantha "I love that dress!" she then cooed over her.

Lupine smiled, happy for her friends. She then went back into the kitchen where her and Dean's research was spread out. She sighed and wiped a tear from her eye. What were they going to do if they couldn't beat this thing that was after Rose?

Dean came into the room where Lupine was "We'll find out what this thing is and how to kill it, I'm sure" he said.

Lupine nodded, looking down so that Dean couldn't see her begin to cry.

Dean looked over what they had come up with "Okay, I think the best solution would be is to call Buffy and Willow maybe they could come over and help us. As we're currently still back to the drawing board". They had found several pictures of the Man on the Internet of what he could possibly be. But they weren't sure of which one.

Lupine nodded again, still feeling as though she wasn't doing enough. She turned and hugged Dean, burying her face into his chest and Dean could feel tears pressing into his shirt.

He hugged her tightly to him "Hey, you going to be okay, Lu?" he asked her using his nickname for her. Ever since he had known Lupine, she had always been this strong willed person the type of person who could handle everything, and always seemed tough. To see her break down and cry like this was a bit weird for him. Sammy was always better at the chick flick moments than he was. Dean just hugged her tight and patted her back figuring Lupine would open up when she was ready.

"I'm just worried, Dean," Lupine said, after she had calmed down.

"You and me both think its easy for me to pretend to be macho all the time and look out for Sammy? It's not easy being brother and parent to a younger sibling.  
And trying to fulfill a father's request. What we need to focus on is what we can do to protect Rose, and not worry about the rest".

"I know that. It's Rose that I'm worried about."

"Rose? Why?" asked Dean looking at her concerned.

"What if we can't beat this thing?" she asked.

Dean patted her on the shoulder "We will beat this thing, don't worry about that. It does Rose no good if we can't beat this thing or protect her. I Know someone else who can also help, she's been helping us since ever since we met her. RUBY!!!!!!!" he shouted for the Demon. It had been awhile since Ruby had helped him and Sam out, but now, him and Lupine needed her help more.

A few moments later, a pretty brunette appeared in the room. "Look, Dean, I'm a little busy. My life doesn't revolve around your schedule you know." Ruby folded her arms. It had been a while since she'd worked with the brothers and she was glad to be back though she'd never show it.

Dean looked at her "Look, I know I've given you a hard time in the past Ruby, for not believing you were good, and, I'm sorry about that. But we have a family emergency, and we need your help on this one. You may have to help us protect Rose. Some kind of powerful demon is after Rose, and last time he told her one day she would go with him. We don't know what kind of Demon this is, or how to defeat it and I thought you could help us on this one. We got some ideas of who he might be, but we're still at the drawing board on that one". Dean said to her hoping Ruby would help them.

"Rose?" asked Ruby. "Oh, the new daughter." She usually kept an eye on the Winchesters but hadn't peeked in a while. "Who do you think is after her?"

Dean looked at Ruby "Rose is one of the twins. My youngest daughter. Some evil, powerful Demon is after her, and we have no idea who it is, or how to go about finding that out". he said. Dean for the first time, looked worried.

Ruby nodded. "I'll do some digging and get back to you." That said, she walked outside and vanished.

Dean thanked Ruby even as she vanished. Ever since Sam told him all about how Ruby kept him safe even after his death, Dean had developed new respect for the good Demon. Even thanked her for saving his life a bunch of times. "Well, at least Ruby is helping us on this case". he told Lupine. "I'm hungry. Why don't we fix everyone lunch?" he asked.

"You can. I'm going to go lay down. I don't feel well..." Lupine walked upstairs, deep in thought.

Dean watched her go upstairs hoping she would really be okay. This was nerve wrecking enough, worrying about there own kids. Dean decided to have seafood tonight. Jumbo Fried Shrimp, hush puppies, and Tilapia Fish complete with Salad. He hoped everyone would be hungry.

After the kids had gone off to play, Chloe sat down on the sofa with Sam. "Well, at least that went well with your kids".

"Yeah. They're good boys. I knew they'd come around eventually." He said.

Chloe hugged him "I'm so happy. I haven't been this happy in awhile. Ever since me and Jimmy broke things off, I didn't think I would ever be Happy again".

Sam smiled and kissed her.

Chloe kissed him back. "What do you wanna do today?" she asked him.

"I was actually thinking of doing one last hunt with Dean. I have to help him find the thing that's after Rose. I can't let them get any more of my family." Said Sam.

"That's fine and understandable. I want to help to, if I can" she said.

Sam nodded, "Sure... but you should probably stick to research. I don't want you to over exert yourself."


	14. Doing Research, Ruby helps

Maggie looked like she was on the verge of tears again. "That's great, but I don't know if I have time to deal with that right now. There are still murders going on at Stanford. I just got a call saying that the school is closed until they figure out what's going on. Charlotte is behind all of this. I know it. I may need you two to say a spell with me to get the curse off Stanford. I don't know if I can do it by myself."

Kelly nodded "I understand, we can help you with the spell. But you've got to get Dean away from Charlotte. If you want him back. He's still got that medicine in his system and it could kill him. "

Meanwhile, Dean had somehow gotten out of his Witch entrance and looked at Charlotte above him "What the Hell?" then he threw her off him. "Get off me!" Charlotte glared up at him from the floor. Dean couldn't remember how he had gotten to her place. He had to get out of there and go to Sam's. Then he thought of Maggie and how she had threw him out. "Christ", he muttered and got on his clothes. Walking outside, he saw his Impala there. He got in it and began to drive away, tires squealing. Whatever Charlotte had drugged him with was slowly working. He felt weak, tired, sick, and his vision blurred a bit. He struggled to keep the car on the road.

Charlotte watched Dean drive off . She was pissed at him. "He won't get very far". she said.

Maggie started to think. Dean was the most important thing in her life. Would he be upset if she saved him instead of innocents at Stanford? 'God, I hope I'm going the right thing,' she thought. "Ok, fine. I'll go get Dean." Maggie snapped her fingers and she was in the Impala with Dean. "Pull over, Dean." Dean looked bad, Maggie started to worry that she hadn't arrived in time.

Kelly in the meantime drove her and Jess back to her and Elliot's place. Mary Dean's mother was called to baby sit John Dean until everything got sorted. Kelly's plan was to have her and Jess find a spell that would get rid of the Curse. If that didn't work, then she would have to find some way to kill the witch then that would end the Curse. Maybe Elliot and Sam could help them to destroy the Witch she thought. She arrived home and went into the living room. "Elliot! Sam!" time for a meeting".

Dean felt like crap on the inside. He started to run a fever, and was constantly having chills. He could barely control his car. He was surprised when Maggie entered the car. He thought she had given up on him. Doing as she said, he pulled over to the side of the road "Maggie, " he coughed.  
"I'm so sorry about everything". he looked at her. "It wasn't my fault, Charlotte, she put a curse on me".

Maggie ignored him and simply said, "You're sick." She put the car in park and then leaned over so that she was close to Dean. Putting her hands on either side of his face, she said a spell. Whatever Charlotte injected Dean with was now out of his system. Maggie slumped into the passenger seat, exhausted. She'd used a lot of energy and magic today and the effects were starting to show. "Better now?" she asked.

Dean nodded and thanked her. "Maggie, I really am sorry. If Charlotte hadn't drugged me or put a Curse on me, I wouldn't have cheated on you." Once he saw he wasn't getting through to her Dean mumbled to himself "Why are women so freaking complicated?" then he said to her "If you want, I can have my things out by this afternoon. I'll go stay at some hotel. I guess by now, you don't want to marry me." Dean decided if Maggie was going to be stubborn and hard headed, then he was going to be stubborn back. He had done apologized twice and it was up to her now if she still wanted to marry him.

"Dean, it's fine. It really is.. I"m just so tired..." Maggie trailed off and then fainted.

Dean was relieved to hear that. At least Maggie wasn't planning on kicking him out. Dean started the car back up and drove back to Maggie's home. He carried her into the house and into bed. While waiting for her to get up, Dean hoped she was going to be alright. He figured her using her powers made her feel exhausted. While she slept, Dean fixed Supper. He hoped she had an appetite for something tasty. He fixed a Tuna pasta dinner.

A few hours later, Maggie awoke to the smell of delicious food. During her nap, she had a dream that Dean was still with Charlotte. She was so exhausted that she didn't realize it was only a dream. Stumbling downstairs, Maggie opened her eyes and yawned. She looked confused. "Dean?" she asked. "You're back?"

Dean finished cooking and cut off the stove. Seeing Maggie was awake, he looked at her "Of Course. I could never leave you Maggie. You found me when I was sick and healed me. I broke free of Charlotte once I found out what she was doing. You hungry? I've got supper made. I fixed garlic bread along with Tuna pasta, your favorite."

Maggie nodded but on her way to the table she stopped and hugged Dean. "Don't scare me like that again," she whispered.

He hugged her back surprised. "Scare you? Now why would I do something like that? I thought you were done with me when you kicked me out of the house. Now, that really did scare me to think you didn't love me anymore. I'm surprised that you even bothered to save my life."

"I love you, Dean. I'll always save you." Said Maggie.

"I love you to Maggie. And I'll always be there when you need me to through the good times and the bad and when you need help to". reassured Dean. He hugged her close as if he was afraid he was going to lose her again.

Meanwhile, Kelly was having a hard time figuring out how to get rid of Charlotte. "I'm completely clueless on how to get rid of the Witch. My first spell didn't seem to phase her. I think we're going to have to destroy her". she said to Elliot. While Elliot cooked, she stood over her spell book.

"Which witch is it?" Elliot asked, turning away from the stove. He was wearing a light blue cooking apron that stated, "My Cooking is Heavenly" and holding a spatula.

"It's Charlotte Maggie's nemesis over at Stanford. I've done tried several spells to get rid of her, and nothing seems to be working". Kelly sighed and kept leafing through the book. She suddenly glanced at Elliot's apron and what it said and begin to smirk. "Nice Apron".

"Um, yeah, it was a gag gift from Maggie a couple years ago," Elliot grinned. "Don't deny. You know I look adorable in this." He glanced over Kelly's shoulder and pondered over the name Charlotte. "Oh! You know what...Charlotte is part of a right of passage for you, Maggie and Jessica in Witchcraft..." Elliot trailed off. "For the curse on Stanford to break, you're going to have to kill her." Elliot flipped to a page in Kelly's spell book, on the left of the page, it had material for summoning a witch, on the right, it told how to kill a high-level witch. He pointed to it.

Kelly got a sick feeling at the pit of her stomach. She hoped that it wouldn't come down to this, her having to kill a person. No, not a person she had to correct herself. An evil Witch that was going to surely destroy them all within a few days or a week if her spells didn't work. Kelly looked at the page and said out loud "It says we have to find a way to burn the Witch after we summon her. Once she is dead, then the curse will be lifted off of Stanford and off of Dean." Kelly sighed "I guess I have to get the others to help me. After we eat supper that is." Kelly looked at Elliot and added "Yes, you do look adorable in that apron". she managed a smile.

Elliot kissed her. "You can do this. You just have to remember, she is not a person. She is evil." Elliot put some food onto Kelly's plate. "Maggie can help with the fire bit. She's really good with fire and water elements."

Kelly kissed him back and nodded. " I'm good with fire's to since I'm a firestarter. With both of mine and her powers, we should be able to take her down". She got her fork and knife ready to dig into the delicious steak and pasta side dish set before. Elliot even made salad with the meal "Wow. Elliot. This looks good!"

"Let's just hope it tastes good," grinned Elliot. He knew Kelly was nervous about having to kill, but he figured he may be able to take her mind off of it.

Kelly tried some of everything "This is delicious. You know, if you weren't with the FBI, you could have a great career being a Chef".

"Hm...yeah but that wouldn't put my powers to good use. Maybe when I retire from the FBI..." he said.

Kelly nodded understanding. "Yeah. Cooking will always be there during retirement. Maybe then we can own a restaurant together". Kelly liked to cook sometimes when it came to baking. But most of the time, she let Elliot cook. After supper was over, Kelly called up Jess and Maggie three way on her cell "Maggie, I need you and Jess to get rid of Charlotte as soon as possible. I found a summon spell and we have to kill her with fire".

Maggie was laying down with Dean. "I can be by later tonight if you want me to," she said.

Kelly "Okay great. How is Dean doing by the way? Did you find him in time?" she asked.

"Yeah, Dean's a lot better," replied Maggie as she swatted Dean's hands away from tickling her stomach. He was definitely back to normal.

Jess who had been quiet and listening spoke up "I can be there in a bout an hour myself. We just have to give John Dean his first bath. I think he's excited already about it".

"Sounds good to me," Maggie said.

A few hours later Kelly got everything she needed together. Then she waited for the others to get their.

Maggie kissed Dean good-bye and then used a spell to transport herself to Kelly's. She carried a bag with a few ingredients and her book of shadows. "Ready to get rid of something evil?" she asked Kelly cheerfully.

Kelly stood over her things making sure she had everything ready. She grew more and more nervous about having to kill something evil. She wiped her hands on her jeans and tried to hide her nerves. "Yeah, I guess so though I'm not too happy about it. "

Jess appeared moments later looking a bit exhausted. "Sorry I'm late. John Dean took forever to get to sleep."

"It's ok," Maggie said to Jessica. She wondered how the other two would handle this. As far as Maggie knew, this would be their first time killing anything. She was lucky she had experience as a hunter. She gave Kelly's hand a squeeze. "We can do this,' she said.

Kelly slightly smiled at Maggie. Her hand was still clammy which was odd for her. "I hope so. I just don't know how I feel about taking Charlotte's life". Kelly was glad to have friends like these. Just having Maggie and Jess here would make all the difference and maybe make this thing over with soon enough. "I've never had to kill anyone before".

"Charlotte isn't anyone. She's not even a person. Just think of how many people she's killed at Stanford today." Maggie reminded her.

"And she's evil. A total Monster. Monsters deserve to be killed". added Jessica.

Kelly looked at both of them and agreed "Your both right. Let's get this over with". she began to summon the spell for the Witch.

Maggie and Jessica joined in the chanting. Earlier, Maggie had placed quartz around the circle that Charlotte would appear in. The quartz would hold her in place until the three witches could kill her.

Charlotte soon appeared in the circle near the quartz. "Oh Great. Now I've been summoned by some Campus losers. What do you girls want?" she asked.

Kelly looked at Charlotte her eyes had gone black. And her hair changed some to as well. "Charlotte, you've gone too far with all the killings around Campus. It has to stop".

Charlotte smirked "You think you've seen the last of me? Not by a long shot".

"This will be the last of you." Maggie said simply. She snapped and the wood around Charlotte's feet began to burn.

Charlotte began to scream. The fire burned her shoes and feet and it hurt so bad! "Nooooo. You can't do this!!! You can't!!! You'll be sorry!!!!" she glared at Kelly trying to make her feel guilty.

Kelly didn't let Charlotte bother her. She joined Maggie and using her powers, Kelly made Charlotte burn more and more fire surrounded her. When Jess joined them, soon Charlotte went up in flames screaming all the way.

There was a small explosion and then nothing was left of Charlotte except some ashes on the ground. Maggie plopped down on the floor, exhausted. "Ok, now all we have do to is throw the ashes in the ocean, let it carry them away and we are good to go."

Kelly's eyes and hair returned to normal. She got a empty vase from nearby and swept Charlotte's ashes into it. Elliot lived near the Ocean so emptying Charlotte's ashes wouldn't be a bit of a problem. "Me and and Elliot can handle the ashes. What do you girls wanna do? We could eat popcorn and catch up on things".

"Sounds great to me," Maggie said. She stayed sitting on the floor, however. "It's been such a long week."

Jess rubbed her shoulders as if massaging them. "I know tell me about it. It's a bit tough being a mother for the first time. John Dean cries every night. And I tend to lose some sleep".

Kelly smiled at her slightly "Welcome to motherhood".

"If you need any help, you know you can call us. Besides, Dean needs to spend some quality time with his nephew." Maggie grinned.

"I don't know if I like the idea of them two spending time together. He might teach him the wrong things". said Jess unsure if it was wise for Dean to be doing babysitting.

Kelly began to smirk. "Dean Winchester babysitting? Now that's something I'd like to see or hear about. Maggie, could you video tape the whole thing?"

Maggie laughed. "Yes I will video tape it. And don't worry, Jess. I will supervise Dean the whole time."

"My mind will rest easy knowing you'll be there". said Jess. She relaxed on a nearby sofa.

Kelly looked at them she thought this would be the perfect time to discuss tour plans. "Me and Elliot have been planning my Summer tour together. It's good that Maggie and Dean could baby-sit. Maybe they can do that while we're on the road. And Sam could bring John Dean when he visits us. I've invited Nickelback to open up for me next Summer. I'm so excited."

"That sounds great! I'm really glad you two are going together," Maggie said. "I'll try to see you when I can, but I'm teaching a couple summer classes."

Kelly smiled "Me to. Elliot's a really great guy and he's proved to me that not all guys are jerks out there. Did you know he's got a great singing voice and is really talented at songwriting? We've written a few songs together recently. And when we sing together, it's just perfect".

"Elliot sings harmony and writes songs? That's really cool. I didn't know that about him". said Jess. "Are you going to hire another backup singer?"

Kelly shook her head. "Both you and Elliot will sing backup with me. I figured he could do that while he plays guitar. He'll have one of those microphones that you wear around your face".

"Awesome". said Jess.

"Sounds fun." Maggie came back into the living room from the kitchen, bearing popcorn.

Kelly leaned back relaxing herself. Then she noticed Dean's engagement ring was back on her finger. "I take it, you put the ring back on? Have you two scheduled a date yet?" she was happy the two was still engaged.

"Not yet. We've been kinda busy...making up," grinned Maggie.

Kelly looked at her friend and grinned "The best part is when you make up and completely forget what you two were mad at each other in the first place. How is he health-wise?"

"He seems back to normal," Maggie replied.

"He's very lucky to have you Maggie and he realizes that. Sam says he used to be afraid of commitment and had trust issues with people". said Kelly.

Maggie smiled and thanked Kelly.

6 months later, Kelly and the band were getting ready to go on a tour. They had practiced all their songs and Choreography. Kelly even had dancers that would dance with her on a number of fast songs. The only thing she was missing, was another guitar player. Both her, Elliot, and Jess sounded great together.

Introducing Ali Larter as Sandy Carter.

Sandy Carter was out in the front row waiting to audition for Kelly's band. She had heard there was going to be one more Audition held for several band member positions. She played a few sounds off her Electric Guitar and begin singing to herself low trying to control her nerves. Sandy looked great. She had Dark Auburn hair that fell past her shoulders, and she wore mostly dark colors when it came to clothes and Jeans. When the band stopped practicing, Sandy stood up ready to audition.

Kelly spotted the girl on the front row and waved to her. She motioned for her to come up onstage. "You must be Sandy who signed up to Audition".

The girl smiled and nodded "It's Sandy Carter. I can do more than just play Guitar. I love to sing to".

Kelly smiled "Okay. Go ahead and show us what you can do".

Feeling more nervous Sandy strummed some more cords and began to sing "Black Velvet".


	15. Sam and Chloe get married

Dean took Samantha into his arms and played with her a bit bouncing her up and down on his knee. Samantha giggled as he did this and Dean said "The Tickle monster wants to play!" then he began tickling her as well. Samantha giggled more.

Lupine and Ruby came back in the middle of the night. Lupine crawled into bed with Dean, kissing him on the cheek. "Hey" she said, seeing if he was awake.

Dean opened his eyes. He wasn't fully asleep just thinking about what they could do to save Rose. Dean looked at Lupine "Hey. Where did you and Ruby go to?"

"To get spell supplies. I really think this is going to work." Said Lupine.

"I really hope so. I don't want to lose anyone else". said Dean.

"We will not lose our daughter," Lupine said fiercely.

"I'm so glad to have you as a wife, you seem to know what to do during tough times". he said then kissed her.

Lupine kissed him back and then laid down, sighing. It had been a really long day.

Chloe went upstairs with Sam to get ready for bed. The kids had gone to bed already and Chloe and Lois were talking online. Chloe told her about the proposal, and Lois was happy for her and told her if she needed any plans with helping getting the wedding things together to let them know. Clark also popped up on the message congratulating Chloe once he found out to. The conversation then had to be brought up in a chatroom reserved for just the three of them. Chloe talked to them both for an hour, and then she logged off. Just then, she saw Sam get out of the shower. "Have a nice shower?" she asked closing her laptop.

Sam nodded, kissing Chloe on the cheek. "Did you talk to Lois?"

Chloe nodded "And I talked to Clark as well. Lois is going to be my maid of honor and Clark is going to give me away at the wedding. Do you think Lupine would mind being my bridesmaid?"

Sam smiled. "I think she'd love to."

Chloe smiled back "Great! Oh and about the wedding, when do you want to get married? I was wanting it to be soon because I still have this thin figure and pretty soon in the coming months, I won't be able to fit in a gown. Lois promised to help with the wedding and everything and Clark is going to give me away".

"Whenever you want it is good for me." Sam was happy just being with her. "We do need to wait until we get all this with Rose sorted out first... I was thinking... would you mind having the kids in the wedding?"

"Not at all. I was thinking that Delian and Rose would make cute flower girls. And That Jason could be a ring bearer, and John could be one of the Ushers. Dean might also want to be your best man". said Chloe.

"Of course. As if I have friends besides Dean." Said Sam.

Chloe smiled at Sam "Good. Now, um, the week of the wedding, Lois and Clark are going to fly up here to spend the week with us and you guys can get to know each other. I want my friends to become friends with you, Dean, and Lupine".

Sam hugged Chloe to him. "I doubt that will be a problem."

Chloe hugged him back in return. "I can't wait to be happy and spend the rest of my life with you". she looked into his brown eyes.

Sam kissed her. "I'm so glad I found you."

Chloe smiled at him. "I'm so glad I found you to Sam. What should we name our little girl that's coming?" she ran her fingers through his hair.

Sam shrugged. "I was never good with names... Lana always picked before."

Chloe snuggled up against him. "I've thought of several nice names. I like Elizabeth, Madison, and Sarah. What do you think of those?"

"Madison." Sam said, loving the name instantly.

Chloe was glad that Sam liked that name "How about Madison Elizabeth Winchester then? Elizabeth can be her middle name". she smiled.

Sam agreed. The two went to bed shortly after.

Lupine, however, was having a sleepless night. She turned over and shook Dean. "Wake up," she said. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Dean grunted in the pillow. He had been sleeping facedown again. Then he turned to face Lupine.

"Ruby's helped you a lot over the years, right? And now she's doing us possibly the biggest favor of our lives... We should do something for her. We should make her human again. It's what she wants most."said Lupine.

"That sounds like a great idea. Ruby would like that". said Dean. Now that he knew Ruby more, they got into less fights, and Dean appreciated her more.

Lupine nodded and snuggled closer to Dean. She kissed his neck. "You can go back to sleep now," She said innocently as she ran her hand down his back.

Dean kissed her back and snuggled closer to her holding her to his chest. The most important thing to him now, was Family. And he wasn't going to let some demon ruin things. Never.

The next day Chloe, Lupine, and Ruby looked over the spell that they were going to do together. "So, um what do we do with this spell?" Chloe asked.

"Lupine and I mixed everything together. We just need to light the ingredients on fire and then we all need to say this," Ruby handed Chloe a note with an incantation on it. The three women were outside and Lupine was setting up the outdoor fire pit.

Chloe memorized the words on paper. She had a knack for remembering things. To her, her brain was just something to store a lot of info in. "Doesn't look that hard to memorize". she muttered and was right then, memorizing it surprising both Lupine and Ruby. "Okay, I'm ready!" she said.

At the same time, the three girls said the incantation. It wasn't in English, but it wasn't Latin either. It was in an older language, forgotten by many. As they were speaking, Delian came out and held hand with Ruby and Chloe, to strengthen the spell.

The man with the green eyes appeared before them, burning. They kept repeating the spell until he was nothing but ash. Even Ruby looked a little surprised.

"Okay, now we have to scatter the ashes..."

"Toilet for some. Easiest way to the ocean," Ruby said. She took some and went inside the house.

"Delian and I can take some to the woods I guess.. Chloe do you want to take some down to the lake?" asked Lupine.

"Sure. I can do that". Said Chloe and then she went down to the lake to scatter the ashes.

Chloe was glad that they had vanquished the Green-eyed Demon. She could tell that they felt relief wash over them now that he was gone. Now maybe they could all live a semi-normal life now she thought. But she knew that ever since she had gotten involved with Sam, that nothing could be completely normal with this family. And that was perfectly fine with her. She wasn't normal, and didn't come from a normal town either. When she was in Smallville, weird things happened all the time everything Supernatural. Which was why she was able to get along with this group. They all had some things in common.

"Great! That worked! This must be what it feels like to be a witch". she said grinning.

Lupine nodded, smiling. Delian squeezed Chloe's hand and then went inside to talk to Rose, after a look from her mother. Lupine took Ruby's hand and led her to another spot in the yard. "Ruby, I know that for the longest time, you've wanted to be human. I found a way to do it."

Ruby's eyes widened. "Really? But, how, no one's ever been able to..."

"Apparently, my grandmother was a greater witch than anyone knew." Lupine smiled. "I can do it tonight if you want to. I think it's the best way to thank you for helping me save my daughter." Ruby just hugged Lupine, touched that she was going to do her this big of a favor.

Chloe watched the two women talk for a moment, then went back inside to watch the kids. Chloe still hadn't figured out what she was with her powers yet. Lot of times Chloe wished she had no powers and that she was just a normal human. Why was she chosen to be some meteor freak? What was her purpose in life, and why was she chosen to have these powers? Was it to help people? Was she a healer or Angel of some sort? Chloe didn't know But she had hoped that they would discover that soon. Chloe was thinking so hard, she barely heard Sam call her name.

"Chloe?" Sam said. "How did the spell go?"

Chloe snapped out of her thoughts. "The spell right. It went great. The green-eyed monster got vanquished."

"That's great," Sam hugged his fiancé.

Chloe began to mutter and leaned against Sam "I'm glad Ruby is happy. Sometimes I wonder what it's like just to be normal. There are times when I wish I didn't have my powers".

"You have to embrace them. They aren't a bad thing," Sam said.

"Maybe so. But I get so scared of what may happen to me every time I use them." Chloe worried that one day, she might not even wake up when she used  
her powers.

"We'll figure it out together." Sam said.

Chloe snuggled against him tighter." Right. Since this demon mess is over, when do you want to get married? In a few weeks?"

"Three weeks sound good?" asked Sam.

"That'll be good. That way, it'll give us some time in planning on what we want for a wedding. And Lois and Lupine could both help with the wedding. Should we have an indoor or outdoor wedding? I was wanting an outdoors one".

"Down by the lake? Around sunset?" suggested Sam.

"Great. That'll be just perfect. Now, we'll have to get a horse and a carriage to carry me there". said Chloe. She wanted to make a grand entrance and most of all wanted the wedding to be beautiful.

"We have a horse and I'm sure we can rent a carriage." Said Sam.

"Great! Now the one thing I Need to do is find a wedding dress. And I have no idea what I'll look great in." Chloe said excited.

Sam smiled. "Well, since I'm not allowed to see it, why don't you get Lupine to go with you? And Lois and Ruby. Make a girls weekend out of it."

Chloe smiled "Sounds like a brilliant idea".

Three weeks later, Sam was waiting nervously by the lake. Dean was right beside him as his best man.

Chloe waited inside of Sam's house waiting for Clark to show up. Lois saw how Chloe looked and was completely in awe. Chloe had her hair cut short again and it rested on her shoulders in curls. A few hours before, Lois had did her hair and makeup now she stood there in front of the mirror wearing a simple white gown that was floor length and had ruffles and a bow on it. Chloe's gown wasn't fancy and she didn't even wear a veil." Wow Chloe, you look so pretty. Sam's going to have trouble keeping his jaw closed". said Lois who wore a pretty red gown and had her hair up. "I'm going ahead and go outside. Clark will be in shortly". When Clark arrived he complimented Chloe on her dress and escorted her into the carriage. From their, they rode in the carriage to where Sam was.

Outside by the lake was white chairs for the guests to sit it along with a white aisle that the bride was suppose to walk on. The Kent's, and some of Chloe's friends were among some of the guest and Chloe's mom showed up she had somehow gotten out of the mental hospital she was in to see her daughter get married. As the music started, the flower girls went walked down the aisle first dropping rose petals as she went. Rose did the same and followed Delian's lead. Next came Lois as the maid of honor, she walked up to where she was suppose to stand next to Chloe at the Altar. Then came Lupine also wearing a red dress. The carriage made it's way around the lake and stopped at the bottom of the Aisle. Clark helped Chloe out and they made their way down the aisle. Everyone stood then.

The priest began speaking and eventually said, "Sam Winchester, do you take Chloe Sullivan to be your lawful wedded wife?" Sam said yes and placed the ring on Chloe's finger. The priest asked Chloe the same question, only subbing wife for husband.

Chloe in return said I do to and the priest then said "By the state of McDowell Kansas, I now pronounce Sam and Chloe Winchester husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride". he told Sam. Others clapped. Chloe smiled at Sam.

Sam grinned and kissed his new wife. The two walked back down the aisle and over to the reception area, set up a little ways on the other side of the pond.


	16. The Reception, going to find Maura

Chloe kissed him back also smiling. When they made their way over, everyone clapped and cheered. Martina McBride music played from a nearby cd player boombox."My Valentine" was the song.

Lois came over to the two newly weds. She looked at Sam was already working on her first screwdriver." Sam, Chloe, I'm so happy you two are ,please watch out for my cousin cause' if you don't, I would so kick your ass". Everyone laughed. Clark grinned and laughed Lois would be drunk before the party was over.

Lupine and Dean were also drinking. They hired Hannah to watch all the kids so that the couples could have some alone time.

Hannah watched the kids around the lake near to where the guests were. At age 19, Hannah had growed into a beautiful young woman. Her hair was now dyed a Honey Blonde color, and she wore a light pink dress. She smiled as she watched her nieces and nephews and other cousins play. She was happy for Sam and Chloe getting married. She knew Sam would eventually find someone else.

Chloe looked to where Hannah was and couldn't believe how grown up she looked. "Wow. Is that Hannah? She looks so grown up!" her and Sam were getting ready to cut the cake. Hannah had brought the kids over so they could watch the happy couple moment. Hannah then went over to talk to Lupine and Dean while also keeping an eye on the kids. "Hi Lupine!" she said hugging her big sister.

"Hey!" Lupine said, hugging her sister. "You look amazing."

Hannah smiled. "Thanks. You look amazing yourself. How are you and Dean doing?" while being on the road with her music career taking off, Hannah kept in touch with her sister through email and on the phone.

"We're great. Anyone in your life at the moment?" Lupine asked her sister.

Hannah shook her head sadly "Nope. I'm afraid too much touring and acting doesn't allow me time to even date. Besides, I don't think anyone would want a powerful young witch with a busy singing career for a potential mate. They would have to be crazy to fall for me". her long blonde hair was in curls and was past her shoulders.

Lupine grinned. "I didn't think anyone would want a singing witch slash full time hunter, but I found Dean... though I'm still not sure that's a good thing," she joked.

Both Sisters laughed at Lupine's joke. Hannah stayed for the rest of the reception then announced that she had to leave on the next flight to another show. She gave them all hugs and wished Sam and Chloe the best. Then she accepted her pay from Lupine and Dean, and was on her way to the airport. She got on the flight nervous as always about flying. Most of the time Hannah rode on her tour bus. But when the gig was far away like from Kansas to California, Hannah had to fly. The taking off was the worst part. To distract herself, Hannah got out her MP3 player, and began humming a tune to herself. She was listening to Three Days Grace her favorite Rock Band.

Meanwhile, Sam and Chloe were settling into married life. In all honesty, it wasn't that different from how things were before. Lupine was currently helping Chloe work out her powers. Ruby, while human, was back to being just a witch and so she was helping out as well.

"I really think you're starting to get it!" Lupine said to Chloe later that night.

"Really? So what am I? An Angel or Healer or something?" Chloe filled her plate with some salad.

"I think you're a witch with emphasis on healing powers," Ruby said. "Each witch has a certain specialty," she explained.

Chloe looked at Ruby with unbelievable eyes that went wide right then. "A Witch? With Healing powers? Just when I thought Smallville was a place for the weird and unexplained. And people with freaky powers. McDowell county has more! Why was I chosen to be a Witch?"

"It's not really chosen. It's something you're born with," Lupine said. "It's not bad."

"If it's something I'm born with, why come a year ago my powers started acting up?" Chloe asked.

"Maybe because of the meteor shower in Smallville," Lupine said thoughtfully. "It could have caused a delay. I mean, it did mess with a lot of people."

"Maybe. That does definitely explain why I didn't get to use mine when I was in High School or younger. I wonder if there's any witches in my family. I mean, I barely knew my mother when I was a kid and she just left my dad one day. Last I saw of her, she was put in a mental institution. And was in a coma like state. I guess people thought she was crazy and a danger to others just because she had powers to control people".

Ruby and Lupine said in unison, "Sounds like your mom is a witch."

Chloe nodded. She knew her mother wasn't insane. "So how are we going to get her out of that mental institution? She's in Belle Reeve in Smallville". Chloe began to get excited at the thought of seeing her mom again

Lupine and Ruby exchanged a glance. Neither was opposed to doing something illegal to help a fellow witch. "We'll take care of it."

Later that night, Lupine was packing a duffle bag when Dean came into the room. She had completely forgotten to tell him she was leaving for a couple days.

Dean walked in the room and was surprised to find Lupine packing. She hadn't mentioned going anywhere lately. He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms frowning. It wasn't like Lupine to run away." Lupine, where are you going?" he asked. Dean didn't make his presence known before he walked into the room.

Lupine looked up. "Oh, sorry, Dean. Ruby and I are going to get Chloe's mom out of the mental institution in Smallville. We should be back in a couple days."

Dean looked at Lupine frowning more "Is Chloe going with you and does Sam know about this?"

Lupine looked at Dean thoughtfully. "If Chloe told him, Sam knows....but just Ruby and I are going. It was kind of a last minute thing."


	17. A Happy Reunion

Dean wrapped her up in a hug in his arms and kissed her. "Well be extremely careful then. If you girls need any help, just give me and Sammy a call. The kids will be just fine with us."

Chloe in the meantime was adjusting to being pregnant. She was now 3 months along, and always hungry. At night, she liked for Sam to give her massages, and she loved to munch on Pickles, slim jims, and pizza and ice-cream. "I keep getting fatter", she mentioned to Sam that evening. They were in the living room doing some research.

"You're not fat... you're just, adjusting for the baby," Sam said, trying to make her feel better.

Ruby and Lupine stuck their heads in the room, wearing identical mischievous grins. "We're going. We'll be back in a couple days," Lupine said. It had been far too long since they'd done something this outrageous.

Chloe smiled at Sam. He always tried to make her feel better about herself even when she was sick with the Flu, or even just now by being pregnant. "Thanks for comforting me Sam, your sweet", then she noticed Lupine and Ruby while fanning herself with a portable fan "Where are you two going again?"

"To get your mom, remember?" Ruby said. This was her first mission as just a human again, so she was pretty excited.

Chloe smiled at them "Be careful while your gone Lupine and Ruby". she said waving them off.

Dean came down to find the Impala gone he was wanting to go to the bar. He cursed to himself and Then he called Lupine on his cell "You got the Impala?! Be careful with her will ya?" he said. "That's my baby, next to you, that is".

Lupine laughed. "Mine's in the shop, Dean," she said using a please don't me too mad at me voice. "I'll make it up to you when we get back, I promise."

Dean sighed. "Okay. Just be careful with it okay? I don't want to have it fixed again". Dean couldn't stay mad at Lupine for long, she had that effect on him. "And you two be careful to". he added. He didn't want them to get in danger. "If you need me and Sam, don't hesitate to call".

The Impala had been in the Winchester Family for Generations. Sam and Dean's dad was the previous owner. When he died, John gave them the car and the job of hunting down the Evil that killed their mom, and Sam's former girlfriend Jess. The car had been remodeled and fix so many times, Dean lost count.

"I'm a better driver than you," Lupine teased. "Anyway, I love you and we'll be home soon."

Dean "I love you. I'll get supper ready for the kids". he said then went downstairs to join Sam and Chloe. "You know what? Lupine took the Impala! We're stuck without a ride".

Chloe chuckled at Dean. "No we're not. You forget I own a red beetle. You guys can borrow my car if you need to".

Dean looked at Chloe "No offense Chloe, but your car isn't suitable for taller guys."

Chloe gave Dean a wry smile. "Sense when are you tall? Last time I checked, Sam was the tall one".

"Yeah, Dean, you are pretty short," Sam grinned.

Dean scowled at Sam "I'm not short! Bitch". he slapped Sam upside the head with his hand. It was their way of play fighting.

Chloe watched to see what Sam would do about that. She giggled.

Sam tried not to smirk as he said, "Jerk," and slapped Dean on the opposite side of his head. He was glad that they could be in their late thirties and still doing this.

Chloe shook her head still chuckling at the brother's way of all this time being around Sam and Dean, she still didn't get them but she liked their way of kidding around one another. "You guys are sooo silly. Any of you hungry? I can make sandwiches or some soup". Chloe was getting hungry herself.

"You're not making anything," Sam said. "I'm cooking until the baby is born. What do you feel like eating?"

Chloe looked at Sam then exchanged a look with Dean. She knew what type of sandwiches her, and Sam and Dean liked. "How bout a Turkey Club & Swiss sandwich for the three of us?" Chloe thought it was sweet of Sam going into protective mode for her and the baby so she didn't have to do much. But sometimes it was a pain especially if she wanted to do something for herself. She decided not to argue and let Sam take care of both her and the baby. They couldn't risk for anything to go wrong.

"I like Turkey Club & Swiss". said Dean his stomach suddenly growling at the thought of food.

Sam nodded and went to the kitchen to make everyone lunch.

That night, after dinner, Dean switched on the news and there was a cover story from Smallville about someone breaking into the asylum there and breaking out one Mrs. Sullivan. The newscaster gave a hotline number to call if anyone saw her. There was no mention of Ruby or Lupine, however. They covered their tracks too well.

About two days later, Ruby and Lupine returned with the Impala intact and Chloe's mother. During the trip, the two explained to her that she was a witch, and that they would train both her, and Chloe to use their powers without hurting anyone. Ruby opened the door for Mrs. Sullivan as Ryan, Rose and Delian all ran up to Lupine to hug her.

Chloe, Sam, and Dean joined everyone else outside and saw Lupine and Ruby had returned home.

Chloe's eyes lit up in surprise as she saw her mom get out of the car. Maura looked like she had lost some weight. Chloe ran to her mom and gave her a hug "Mom, I'm so glad to see you. I thought we'd never get to see each other again". Chloe wore a navy blue maternity dress and had a blue flower in her curly hair.

Maura hugged her Daughter tight and happy tears also fell down her cheeks. "It's good to see you to Chloe. I'm here to stay and I'm never leaving you again". she promised her Daughter. "Your good friends got me out". she looked at Ruby and Lupine gratefully.

Lupine and Ruby both smiled and said "You're welcome." Lupine moved to the porch and gave Dean a kiss. "Your baby is safe," she said, referring to the Impala.

Dean kissed Lupine back "I'm just glad your both okay. How did you two manage to escape without being seen?"

"Magic," Lupine grinned.

That night was a night of Chloe reuniting with her mom. Mrs. Sullivan joined them for supper and was surprised to learn that Chloe had gotten married to Sam. She listened to how they met, fell in love and were fixing to have a kid on the way. Maura also discovered that Sam had three kids from his first marriage. Chloe told her mother about working for the Winchesters and their newspaper and quitting the Daily Planet.

"I always knew you were destined for more than just to be some girl working for the Daily Planet. her mother said smiling. Dean and the others smiled to.

Chloe smiled at her mother grateful Lupine and Ruby went through such trouble in bringing her back just to make Chloe happy. Chloe didn't know how or what she had done to deserve such great friends. But she was glad to have them and she just hoped the rest of them and her could be this happy for a long time.

The End!


End file.
